


Сделаем это красиво

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вайс и Шварц - конкурирующие команды профессиональных стилистов, работающих в Гонконге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Гонконг – город чудес.  
Нет, серьезно.  
Здесь есть кому их творить: под благосклонным взглядом Большого Будды жители города вкушают опиум даосизма и конфуцианства, католичества, протестантизма и ислама. В торговых кварталах перед лавками и магазинами стоят курильницы, на которых сжигаются во славу всех богов ароматические палочки и «мачжи» – бумага для жертвоприношений; а в закутках за стеклянными дверями сидят гадатели, хироманты и физиономисты, готовые за несколько сотен местных долларов предсказать вам судьбу.  
Их предсказания и в самом деле могут исполниться. Или нет. Как хотите.  
Гонконг – город свободы. Формально он принадлежит Китаю, фактически – не принадлежит никому. Гонконг сам себе страна и сам – своя столица. У него суверенное правительство, особая валюта и даже отдельное время.  
Время, которое не замирает ни на секунду. Здесь можно прогуляться по магазинам в час ночи и плотно позавтракать в ресторане в четыре утра. Гонконг живет по принципу «Делу – время, потехе – круглые сутки». Он всегда отдыхает, но никогда не спит. Гонконг – город жизни.  
Сутки напролет по улицам бегают двухэтажные автобусы и стучат колесами трамваи-даблдекеры: по Квинсвей, где стоит Липпо Центр – собственность Алана Бонда, всемирно известного бизнесмена и большого мошенника – похожий на две пальмы, по которым взбираются мишки-коалы; по Де-Ву-роуд-Сентрал, мимо смахивающего на огромную сосиску здания Международного финансового центра; по Джонстон-роуд, мимо Китайской методистской церкви… Гонконг – город контрастов.  
А еще Гонконг – это остров. И еще двести пятьдесят пять маленьких островков. И порт. В переводе с кантонского диалекта Гонконг – «ароматная бухта». Наверное, когда-то эти места пахли морем, нежной зеленью чайного дерева и вязким дурманом магнолий…  
Нынешний Гонконг пахнет деньгами. Большими и очень большими.  
Рост и процветание мегаполиса можно наблюдать своими глазами – с вершины Пика Виктория. Стремительно и неуклонно, как молодой бамбук, пробивается кверху густая поросль небоскребов из стали, стекла и бетона, выстроенных по древним канонам фэн шуи. Здесь никого не удивит сквозной проем, оставленный посередине многоэтажки – чтобы дракон горы мог беспрепятственно совершать свои морские прогулки. Гонконг – город гармонии.  
Гармония – сестра красоты. Если верить легенде, однажды Будда провел проповедь, не сказав ни единого слова. Он просто протянул своим прихожанам цветок.  
Недаром гербом Гонконга является белый цветок баухинии, с маленькой звездочкой в каждом из пяти лепестков.  
Гонконг – пятизвездный город. Он любит ухаживать за собой и старается представать своим многочисленным гостям во всем великолепии – причесанным, накрашенным и наманикюренным.  
А еще Гонконг любит разноцветные шелка и строгие деловые костюмы, тягучую сладость корицы и терпкую горечь кофе, тяжелые звонкие украшения и шикарные быстрые автомобили...  
А еще Гонконг любит…


	2. Первое впечатление

Шульдих сошел с траволатора торгового центра Lane Crawford и пересек улицу, собираясь нырнуть в метро на станции «Цим Ша Цуй».  
Доктор Лайтман рекомендовала ему пешие прогулки. Шульдих не сказал, в какой позе предпочел бы иметь доктора Лайтман, по двум причинам: во-первых, его сексуальные интересы не распространялись на женщин; во-вторых, гонконгские утренние пробки кого угодно могли довести до клиники нервных расстройств. А попадать туда снова у него не было ни малейшего желания.  
Поэтому он выбрал компромиссное решение и последние три недели ездил на работу общественным транспортом.  
Внимание его привлекла деловая возня у одного из подъездов многослойной, сплюснутой, как сэндвич высотки-кондоминиума. Шульдих точно помнил, что еще вчера на нескольких окнах первого этажа белели наклейки «Сдается в аренду».  
Сейчас двое рабочих цепляли к фасаду вывеску, гласившую «Shiroi Koneko. Салон красоты». Рядом с буквами имелось пояснительное изображение: белый котенок тянулся за летящим в воздухе белым пером.  
На лестнице в новоиспеченный салон сидел светловолосый парень примерно одного с Шульдихом возраста. Прислонившись спиной к перилам и уперев нереально длинные ноги в стену здания с другой стороны, он наблюдал за монтажными работами с таким видом, будто не имел к ним ни малейшего отношения.  
Шульдих нашел вывеску забавной, а внешность блондина заслуживающей более пристального рассмотрения.  
Он подошел поближе.  
\- Какой симпатичный котенок…  
Взгляд блондина скользнул по нему всё с тем же рассеянным любопытством. Потом прошелся еще раз – сверху вниз, вбирая подробности: подведенные глаза, палево-розовую помаду на губах, топ от D&G и узкие джинсы цвета пожарной машины. Парень медленно улыбнулся.  
\- У нас все такие.  
\- У вас – это где? – уточнил Шульдих.  
\- Отныне здесь, – с легким пафосом сообщил блондин.  
Дверь наверху приоткрылась.  
\- Йоджи! – позвали оттуда.  
\- Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь мое имя. А я не знаю твоего. – Блондин с наигранным огорчением сморщил нос. – Несправедливо…  
\- Шульдих. Так лучше?  
\- Гораздо.  
\- Черт, Йоджи! – Из двери мельком выглянул еще один тип – брюнет в синем полукомбинезоне на голое тело. Шульдих начал подозревать, что «все такие» не было пустым бахвальством. – Сбежал, да? Думаешь, ты тут самый умный? Иди помоги мне с массажным столом.  
\- Извини. – Йоджи нехотя поднялся, но не спешил откликаться на зов.  
«Ну давай, – мысленно поторопил Шульдих. – Ты знаешь, что я хочу, иначе не стоял бы тут с тобой до сих пор. И я знаю, что ты не против, а то давно бы ушел. Я разрешаю тебе сделать вид, будто это твой собственный выбор. Быстрее, мальчик, у меня очень мало времени!».  
\- Где и когда я могу увидеть тебя… в более спокойной обстановке?   
\- Бар «Феликс». Это на Солсбери-роуд, возле отеля «Риджент», – на всякий случай пояснил Шульдих. – Сегодня в семь.  
\- Тогда до вечера. – Йоджи многообещающе улыбнулся и потопал вверх по ступенькам.   
У самой двери он еще раз обернулся, но этого Шульдих уже не увидел, потому что спешил сообщить начальству сногсшибательную новость: у них опять объявились конкуренты.

***  
\- Все живут за счет туристов. Хреново море туристов, днем и ночью. Туристы и китайцы. Любой, кто не китаец, почти наверняка турист. А есть еще китайцы-туристы…  
\- Офигеть… - Йоджи прикурил сигарету, затянулся и убрал зажигалку в карман. Он курил через мундштук – визажисту нельзя, чтобы пальцы пахли табаком.  
Пальцы у него были длинные, холеные; кисти подвижные, как у пианиста, а запястья узкие и гибкие.   
Эти запястья сводили Шульдиха с ума.  
\- Привыкнешь, – отмахнулся он. – Нет, в целом жить можно. Но знаешь, что? – Шульдих заговорщицки придвинулся ближе. – Японцев они не любят.  
\- Я заметил, – кивнул Йоджи. – Мы еще открыться не успели, а у нас уже побывали две комиссии с проверкой. Здесь во всем такие строгие порядки?   
\- Это не порядки. Это Кроуфорд.  
\- Кроуфорд?  
\- Мой босс. Оголтелый монополист. Конкурентов давит, как мух – всех без разбору, ничего личного. Лучший салон в Коулун-сити – наш, и так оно и останется.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь моего босса. Железобетонный парень, я сам его боюсь. Обломается твой Кроуфорд.  
\- Выпьем за это, – Шульдих приподнял свой Бакарди Бризер. – Жаль будет лишиться твоего общества, когда вас вышвырнут отсюда.  
Йоджи салютнул стаканом. На руке его блеснул отраженным светом стальной браслет «Чармекса».  
Шульдих попытался вспомнить, на что запал в прошлый раз. Ключицы, разрез глаз, форма ушей?  
Он просто не мог устоять. Всю жизнь искушался красотой, как другие – деньгами или славой. Да, это было нелепо. До крайности проблематично. И наконец, просто смешно. Шульдих страдал невыносимо.  
Но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
И он никогда не признался бы ни одной живой душе, что работать с Кроуфордом его убедили не щедрые посулы и заманчивые перспективы, а классический подбородок Брэда, тонкая оправа очков и идеально отцентрованные шелковые галстуки.  
Впрочем, об этом решении Шульдих не пожалел. Как и о том, что когда-то стал парикмахером. Профессия дала ему инструменты для укрощения красоты: ножницы, чтобы резать, заколки, чтобы колоть, плойки – жечь и выкручивать…  
В салоне, который Брэд по какой-то прихоти назвал «Черной кошкой», Шульдих творил свою магию Вуду, держа красоту на коротком поводке.  
Но иногда она вырывалась. И мстила жестоко.  
\- А мне-то как будет жаль… – Йоджи выпустил изо рта трубочку коктейля и снова заменил ее сигаретой.  
Он курил так, будто целовался взасос. Нежно, увлеченно и немножко напоказ.  
Шульдих взял его за руку. Йоджи выгнул бровь и вопросительно улыбнулся. Шульдих развернул ладонь тыльной стороной и глянул на циферблат «Чармекса».  
\- Пойдем, сейчас будет шоу. Надоедает быстро, но в первый раз это стоит увидеть.  
Они вышли на улицу. На набережной толпился народ, играла музыка, люди шумно переговаривались на разных языках. По воде плыли цветные блики, а на том берегу сверкали и искрились здания Центрального района, то и дело выстреливая в небо длинными спицами лазерных лучей и пышными снопами прожекторов.   
Шульдих вцепился в поручень ограждения, следя, как вьется белая корсетная шнуровка на черном стекле Bank of China.  
Сказать «Пока, всё было зашибись. Может, еще увидимся».  
Отскочить на минутку и затеряться в толпе.  
Просто уйти. Молча. Без объяснений.  
Йоджи обнял его за плечи и легко, ненастойчиво развернул к себе. В глазах у него плясали дьявольские огни небоскребов.  
Шульдих окончательно понял, как горько ошибся. Йоджи Кудо не был парнем на «переспать». Он был парнем на «влюбиться».  
«Влюбиться» шло одним из основных пунктов в списке вещей, от которых Шульдих зарекся раз и навсегда.  
На губах у Йоджи был привкус табака. Шульдих успел еще придумать пошлую шутку насчет того, что визажисту не приходится работать ртом – но так и забыл ее озвучить.  
\- К тебе? Ко мне? В отель?  
«Да пошло оно всё… Будь что будет. Может, он в постели никуда не годится».  
\- В отель.

***  
Шульдих опоздал на работу.  
Вообще-то при одном взгляде на него становилось ясно: от этой артистической натуры трудно ожидать пунктуальности, ответственности – да, если на то пошло, даже элементарной порядочности.   
Хлопот он и впрямь доставлял немало. Никто в салоне не умел скандалить, канючить, действовать на нервы и выносить мозги лучше, чем Шульдих.  
Но на работу он не опаздывал.  
Почти никогда.  
Кроуфорд прошел за ним в раздевалку и потребовал объяснений.   
\- Извини. – Шульдих торопливо натягивал рабочую футболку, черную с серебристым кошачьим силуэтом. - Я… проспал. Поздно лёг.  
«Точнее, вообще не ложился», - мысленно поправил Кроуфорд. Помятый вид Шульдиха говорил сам за себя.   
\- Скажи спасибо, что твоя первая клиентка отменилась. Почему у тебя телефон отключен?  
\- Разрядился, наверно.  
\- Заряди.   
Шульдих послушно полез в карман за мобильником.  
\- Потом, - смягчился Кроуфорд. - Сядь, приведу тебя в порядок. Выглядишь, как загнанный кролик.  
Он закапал Шульдиху тетризолин и наложил гелевую маску. В эту минуту зазвонил его собственный телефон.  
\- Кроуфорд. Ах, это вы, мистер Луань. Какие новости?.. Значит, все в порядке? Похвально, похвально. А из Инспекции по труду к ним еще не заглядывали? И кстати, неплохо было бы проверить, как у них обстоит с бухгалтерией и делопроизводством… Да. Благодарю вас, мистер Луань. Всего хорошего.  
\- Брэд, – проговорил Шульдих из-под маски. – Оставил бы ты их в покое…  
Кроуфорд наклонился, сдернул с него маску и по-инквизиторски вперился в зрачки.  
\- Кто?  
Шульдих неуютно поежился.  
\- Кудо.  
Кроуфорд подумал о предстоящем «Колор Трофи» в Мельбурне, который Шульдих просто обязан выиграть.  
Для него, Кроуфорда. И для салона.  
Вряд ли он сможет выиграть, если будет мертв.  
Задача управления Шульдихом требовала навыков дрессировщика, жонглера и эквилибриста одновременно. В начале знакомства Кроуфорда приводила в отчаяние его внезапность, теперь – его не внушающая оптимизма предсказуемость.  
\- Ты ведь не ждал на самом деле, что я соглашусь? Оставить их в покое?  
\- Не ждал, – скучно подтвердил Шульдих.  
\- Хорошо, – кивнул Кроуфорд. – Значит, это был такой способ поставить меня в известность. Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Я оценил. Не вставай, я еще успею тебя накрасить.  
Он сходил за палеткой. Рабочий макияж – дело пяти минут: тон, немного пудры, тени полегче, прозрачный блеск на губы…  
Шульдих закрыл глаза и ушел в себя. Так глубоко, что почти не подавал признаков жизни.   
\- Сколько тебе нужно? – осведомился Кроуфорд.  
\- А... чего?   
\- Я спрашиваю, сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы с ним определиться.  
\- Месяц, – подумав, сказал Шульдих.  
\- Договорились. Я обещаю не давить на них слишком сильно – пока. Месяц у тебя будет. Только учти: потом ему придется выбрать, и не факт, что...  
\- Знаю, – перебил Шульдих.  
\- Не ершись. Я тебе желаю добра, просто...  
\- Просто не за твой счет, да?  
\- Да. – Кроуфорд нахмурился – он терпеть не мог, когда его перебивали.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пользуйся. – Он на шаг отступил и еще раз окинул Шульдиха взглядом. – Ты хоть ел что-нибудь?  
\- Я… кофе пил.  
\- Иди в зал. Я закажу тебе лапшу, съешь в перерыве.  
\- Спасибо, Брэд, – еще раз повторил Шульдих, прежде чем выйти из раздевалки.

***  
Что Кену по-настоящему нравилось в Гонконге – так это дим-сам. Крохотные мешочки жемчужно-прозрачного, подкрашенного в разные цвета рисового теста, скрывающие сочную ароматную начинку из креветок, свинины, икры, морских гребешков, ростков гороха…  
Йоджи сказал, ими надо завтракать. Но Йоджи вообще освоился в считанные дни и теперь вел себя как заправский гонконгец. В отличие от него, Кен вовсю пользовался своим положением чужака - «лаовай» - которое, в числе прочего, позволяло без зазрения совести есть дим-сам на ужин.  
Он подлил себе чаю из белого глазурованного чайника с прицепленной на крышку биркой «Po Li Tea». Чай тоже был вкусный – мягкий, сладковатый, слегка отдающий медом и деревом.   
Почти медитативное наслаждение жизнью слегка отравляла парочка за соседним столом.   
Один из них что-то громко и напористо доказывал второму – по-немецки или на каком-то другом не менее чудовищном языке. Кен видел его со спины и по длинным рыжим волосам принял бы за девушку, однако голос не давал ошибиться.  
Второй и не думал возражать, слушал молча и даже с легкой улыбкой – но сама улыбка на исчерканном шрамами лице заставляла напрягаться, а черная повязка на глазу, броский пирсинг в ушах и кожаный ошейник и вовсе вгоняли в дрожь.  
Вероятно, исчерпав запас аргументов, рыжий рассеянно огляделся. Взгляд его упал на Кена, порхнул в сторону и тут же вернулся обратно. Рыжий окончательно замолк, словно и забыл о предмете спора. Еще с минуту он сверлил Кена глазами, а потом встал и решительно направился к нему.   
\- Эй, ты ведь из «Широи Конеко»?  
\- Да, – недоуменно подтвердил Кен. Теперь он снова усомнился, какого же пола этот… эта… это существо. Голос мужской, по фигуре вроде парень – но длинные распущенные волосы, тени на веках, губы, сочно блестящие помадой…  
\- Почему Йоджи не берет трубку, когда я звоню? – требовательно спросил рыжий.  
«Йоджи?!»  
\- Уснул, наверно, – осторожно отозвался Кен. – Он всегда так спит: немножко вечером, а остальное под утро.  
Рыжий подозрительно прищурился:  
\- А ты откуда знаешь, как он спит?  
\- Да я с ним полгода спал бок о бок, еще бы мне не знать, – сообщил Кен.  
По правде говоря, его несказанно бесила эта привычка Йоджи возвращаться домой в самый сонный час перед рассветом, включать лампу, кофеварку, воду в ванной… Потом он, наконец, ложился и спокойно засыпал, а Кен ворочался до утра и вставал с больной головой. Он продержался полгода и на всю оставшуюся жизнь зарекся снимать квартиру на двоих с Кудо.  
\- Он тебя бросил? – быстро спросил рыжий. – Или ты его?  
\- С чего ты… – Кен выпустил палочки, едва не поперхнувшись очередной пельмешкой. – Черт, да ты кто вообще, чтобы задавать мне такие вопросы?!  
Рыжий расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и эффектным жестом модели на подиуме оттянул ворот.  
У основания шеи, над самой ключицей красовался смачный фиолетовый засос.  
Кен сглотнул. За соседним столиком одноглазый отодвинул тарелку, поднялся и подобрал стоявший рядом бумажный пакет.  
Из пакета торчала большая окровавленная кость.  
В эту минуту Кен постиг концепцию сюрреализма. Или дзен. Что, в общем, примерно одно и то же.  
\- Классная рубашка, – сказал он. – Но, знаешь, Йоджи больше любит декольте, чулки и короткие юбки.  
Рыжий молча показал ему средний палец и с возгласом «Фарфи, подожди!» ринулся за своим товарищем.  
Кен вяло поковырял палочками в тарелке. Аппетит пропал.  
Он расплатился, сел на мотоцикл и поехал было домой… но на выезде с Хайфон-роуд неожиданно для себя свернул не налево, а направо.  
Жить одному – это, конечно, замечательно.  
Но когда оставленный без присмотра друг тут же связывается с какими-то шизиками, надо, как минимум, выяснить – какого черта.


	3. Кто рано встает

Кен проснулся от громкого трезвона. Он выпростал руку из-под одеяла, отработанным до автоматизма движением нащупал будильник и ткнул отсрочку сигнала.  
К его удивлению, это не помогло.  
Кен поднес будильник к глазам. Половина пятого.  
Что за черт…  
Только теперь он сообразил, что звонит домофон.  
Кен вернул на место будильник, сполз с кровати и босиком прошлепал к двери.  
\- Кто там?  
\- С добрым утром, Кенкен! – радостно поприветствовал голос Йоджи.  
\- Йоджи? – Кен зажмурился и помотал головой. – Что ты делаешь в такую рань у моего подъезда?  
\- Ты откроешь или будешь допрашивать? – В голосе появилось легкое нетерпение.   
Кен нажал кнопку домофона, повернул ключ в замке и побрел в ванную.  
Когда он вернулся, Йоджи был уже в квартире – стоял у окна и смолил сигарету. Вид у него был счастливый и потрепанный, как у человека, чудом выжившего в водовороте ночных развлечений Гонконга.  
Кен открыл окно, включил вытяжку и достал пепельницу из ящика стола.  
\- Ты что, еще вещи не разобрал? – удивился Йоджи, окинув взглядом нагроможденные повсюду коробки.  
\- Разберу… потом, – не очень уверенно пообещал Кен. – Кофеварку-то я достал, чего тебе еще?  
\- Ну, и на том спасибо. А кофе у тебя где теперь?  
\- В верхнем шкафу вроде. Нет, эту банку не трогай, там протеиновый коктейль. Ага, вот эта.  
Йоджи налил воды, засыпал порошок и включил кофеварку. Кен достал из холодильника сок, открутил крышку и надолго присосался к горлышку. Наконец, закрыл бутылку, вернул на место и недовольно резюмировал:  
\- У нас соки вкуснее.  
Йоджи пренебрежительно махнул рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой:  
\- Много ты понимаешь. Ах, какой это город, Кенкен! – Он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Какой потрясающий город… Я влюблен.  
\- Ты уж определись, – буркнул Кен, – в город ты влюбился или…  
\- Кенкен, – Йоджи положил руку ему на плечо и, глядя в глаза, проникновенно сообщил: – Я влюбился в самого потрясающего обитателя этого потрясающего города. Так понятней?  
\- И ты пришел рассказать мне об этом в четыре утра? – Кен подтянул резинку трусов и широко зевнул.  
Йоджи поскучнел.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы ты протянул мне руку помощи. Кен, я всю ночь не спал. И вчера тоже. И… в общем, если сейчас прилягу, срублюсь до обеда, и никакой будильник не разбудит. Ты же понимаешь: опоздаю на работу – Ран меня прикончит.  
\- Это еще в лучшем случае, – кивнул Кен. – А если всплывет, с кем ты гуляешь – легкой смерти не жди. Сначала он будет тебя пытать.  
\- То-то и оно… – Йоджи невольно передернулся. – Кен… не дай мне уснуть, а? А я тебя до работы подброшу на машине.  
\- Нафиг машину. На мотоцикле быстрее. – Кен вышел в спальню и через минуту вернулся с парой спортивных шортов и футболкой. – Переодевайся. Пойдешь со мной бегать.  
\- Хидака, ты сбрендил? Я за эту ночь знаешь как набегался и напрыгался!  
\- Не хочешь – можешь оставаться, – легко согласился тот. – Но я тебя потом расталкивать не буду. Не хватало еще самому опоздать.  
\- Жестокий, – вздохнул Йоджи. – Дай хоть кофе выпью, что ли… 

Они спустились на лифте, свернули направо, миновали детскую площадку, поднялись на эскалаторе, опять спустились, свернули, прошли насквозь пару магазинов и, в конце концов, оказались на широкой, вымощенной бледно-оранжевой плиткой дорожке парка. Солнце, невыспавшееся, как и Йоджи, жарило вполсилы. Народу было немного. Пели птицы, в траве стрекотали какие-то мелкие твари. Пахло прелой листвой, морем и вездесущим кукурузным маслом.  
Кен бодро припустил вперед. Йоджи вяло потрусил за ним, стараясь не сильно отставать.  
Продержавшись, если верить указателям, почти два километра, он решил, что уже проявил должную меру мужества и выносливости. Дальнейшие мучения ничего не добавят имиджу, а вот повредить самочувствию очень даже могут.  
\- Кен, погоди… стой. Давай передохнём…  
Йоджи свернул с дорожки и рухнул на траву под каким-то раскидистым деревом – черт его знает, что это такое, в Японии такие не растут. Он привычно потянулся в карман и досадливо сморщился, обнаружив на себе чужие шорты без карманов, а соответственно, и без сигарет.  
\- Хидака, с тебя бесплатный массаж – за все издевательства над моим бедным телом.  
\- Разве я тебе когда-нибудь отказывал в массаже? – Кен добродушно улыбнулся. Ох уж этот Йоджи, настоящая принцесса на горошине!  
\- Нет, ни разу. И я это ценю. Учти, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится бесплатный мейк-ап…  
Кен толкнул его в плечо. Йоджи повалился.   
\- Я что, по-твоему, такой же, как этот твой… Сю…  
\- Шульдих, – подсказал Йоджи. Потом повторил, медленно перекатывая имя на языке, как незнакомый, но восхитительный напиток: – Шуль-дих…  
«Шу» было вкрадчивым и щекотным, «ль» звенело, как самый маленький храмовый колокольчик, а «дих» звучало сухо и деловито.  
\- У тебя сердечки в глазах, – сказал Кен. Йоджи рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
Кен тоже откинулся на спину. Острый Йоджин локоть уперся ему в висок, но отодвигаться не хотелось. Хотелось смотреть в густые листья над собой и представлять, что они снова в Токио, удрали с уроков и валяются под деревом, болтая о фильмах и девушках, потому что весна и в голове ветер, а в штанах – вечный стояк, и никто еще не придумал, как учиться в таких условиях.  
Ладно, по правде говоря, Кену чаще доводилось выслушивать о девушках Йоджи, чем рассказывать о своих. Он не загонялся – чего тут загоняться? Йоджи красивый, веселый и остроумный, а он, Кен, застенчивый и иногда двух слов связать не может. Всё честно.  
Дружба – это когда всё честно.  
О парнях Йоджи тоже рассказывал, хотя редко и без подробностей. В первый-то раз Кен удивился немножко. Не знал даже, как реагировать. А потом решил: что он, гомофоб какой-нибудь, что ли? Нельзя быть гомофобом и дружить с бисексуалом. Тут уж надо выбирать – или одно, или другое. Он выбрал Йоджи.  
\- Никогда не понимал, как это – с парнем…  
\- Проще, чем с девушкой. – Йоджи слегка пожал плечами. – Ну вот представь, как бы мы с тобой…  
\- И представлять не хочу, – решительно отказался Кен.  
\- Вот поэтому я к тебе и не подкатывал никогда. А между прочим, ты очень даже в моем вкусе.  
\- А по морде?  
\- Мужлан. – Йоджи притворно надулся и душераздирающе вздохнул. Вздох плавно перешел в не менее душераздирающий зевок. – Просрал ты свой шанс, Хидака.  
Кен промолчал. И хотел бы ответить лихо да заковыристо, но ничего достаточно остроумного в голову не пришло. Да и вообще, с Йоджи лучше не ввязываться в словесные баталии – отбреет так, что потом месяц будешь рот на замке держать, как рыба ле-фэй.  
Йоджи рассеянно сорвал какую-то травинку, повертел в пальцах и сунул в рот.  
\- Секс – это всегда просто.  
\- Выкладывай, – сказал Кен.  
\- А?  
\- Кудо, не делай вид, будто мы с тобой первый день знакомы. Что не так?  
\- Всё так, Кен. Честно. Всё зашибись. Даже то, что я его не понимаю ни хрена – тоже нормально. Оно, знаешь, всегда так бывает: сначала влюбишься, а потом уже начинаешь человека узнавать. Да с ним особо и некогда разбираться: мы всё время куда-то спешим – посмотреть, побывать, попробовать… Мне иногда кажется, словно я в кино попал. Такой, знаешь, захватывающий эротический триллер.   
Йоджи отбросил травинку и сел, обняв руками колени.   
\- Только я все время как будто жду, что включат свет, и кто-то скажет: «Стоп, снято. Спасибо, Йоджи, ты свободен».  
\- Она тоже говорила про кино, - задумчиво кивнул Кен.  
\- Кто?  
\- Ной.  
Йоджи обернулся.  
\- Ной? Говорила тебе?!  
\- Ну да. «Я могу менять грим, костюмы, манеру игры, а он так и будет видеть меня в одной роли. Я больше не хочу играть другую женщину». Так она сказала.  
Йоджи потрясенно молчал. Кен спохватился и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. И как это некоторые идиоты никогда не умеют держать язык за зубами?!  
\- Почему ты мне об этом не рассказывал? – спросил Йоджи.  
Кен тоже поднялся. Стянул футболку, тщательно отряхнул от травы и проверил, нет ли на ней муравьев.  
\- А толку? Она всё равно не захотела возвращаться.  
\- Ты уговаривал ее вернуться? Ко мне? Зачем… эээ, в смысле – почему?  
Кен на минутку смешался – как если бы его спросили, зачем он бегает по утрам и почему не бросает мусор на улице.  
\- Ты мой друг, Йоджи, – терпеливо пояснил он. – Тебе было плохо. Я хотел… я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
\- Иногда ты меня пугаешь, Кенкен, – медленно проговорил Йоджи.  
\- Извини, – сказал Кен.   
Йоджи снова потянулся за сигаретами, выругался. Еще помолчал.   
\- Если бы она не ушла, я бы не поехал с вами сюда. Остался в Токио. И не встретил бы его. Как-то… странно всё, да?  
\- Жизнь – странная штука, – философски заметил Кен.  
\- Охуенно свежее наблюдение, Кенкен, – серьезно кивнул Йоджи.  
\- Да пошел ты… – Кен снова надел футболку. – Вставай, отдохнули.

Они уже возвращались обратно, когда Кен вдруг схватил Йоджи за руку и потащил куда-то в заросли лимонника.  
\- Эй, ты чего?!  
\- Ш-ш-ш… Смотри…  
Навстречу им по другой стороне широкой дорожки, засунув руки в карманы драных джинсов, медленно шагал давешний одноглазый – как выяснилось (не без помощи Йоджи), пирсингист из салона Schwarze Katze. Вокруг него радостно носился отпущенный с поводка щенок-подросток, белый с рыжими лохматыми ушами и рыжими пятнами на боках.  
Гайдзин прошел не очень близко, но Кен успел хорошо разглядеть шрам на щеке, кучу блестящих металлических побрякушек на ухе, клепаный ошейник и черную кожаную перчатку с обрезанными пальцами.  
\- Это он что, где-то поблизости от меня живет? – проворчал Кен, когда они выбрались из кустов.  
\- Если подумать, – рассудительно возразил Йоджи, – скорее, это ты теперь живешь где-то поблизости от него. Тебя напрягает? Что на тебя нашло вообще?  
\- У меня от него мурашки по коже, – признался Кен.  
\- Да ладно, – отмахнулся Йоджи. – Нормальный парень. Стильный.  
\- Хорошо, что он нас не видел. Это потому, что у него повязка как раз с нашей стороны. А как думаешь, у него и правда глаза нет?  
\- Понятия не имею. Могу спросить у Шульдиха, если тебе так интересно.  
\- Не надо, – торопливо отказался Кен. – Ничего мне не интересно.   
\- Ну, как хочешь…   
Они потрусили дальше. Йоджи на бегу оглянулся через плечо.  
\- Слушай, Кен, а может, мне татуировку сделать? На правом бицепсе. Или на левом. Что-нибудь такое… крылья, во. И какую-нибудь пиздец-многозначительную надпись. Обязательно со словом «грех». Или «плоть». Или…  
\- Йоджи, – оборвал Кен, глянув на часы. – У нас времени в обрез, а до дома еще пилить и пилить. Так что заткнись и прибавь ходу.

«Забавные, – подумал Джей. – А все-таки Гонконг – тесный город».  
\- Салли, – негромко окликнул он.   
Щенок с разбегу ткнулся ему в ноги, выжидательно помахивая хвостом. Джей наклонился и почесал его за ухом.   
– Пора возвращаться.


	4. Последний штрих

\- Брэд, мне нужен женский макияж. Яркий, но не блядский. Губы, ресницы… всё такое. – Шульдих без стука ввалился в кабинет. В руке у него была одежная вешалка с застегнутым чехлом, а на плече – небольшая спортивная сумка.  
\- Что ты задумал? – бесстрастно поинтересовался Кроуфорд, не отводя глаз от монитора.  
Шульдих скинул сумку на пол и, пристроив чехол на спинку дивана, медленно потянул собачку замка. Кроуфорд обернулся.  
В чехле оказалось платье. Гладкий, скользкий даже на вид шелк с рисунком под змеиную кожу поблескивал золотисто-зеленым. Рукава три четверти, подол – сантиметров сорок, не больше, машинально отметил Кроуфорд.  
\- Это для кого?  
Шульдих молча расстегнул сумку и выложил на стол упаковку лайкровых чулок телесного цвета, с кружевным верхом.  
\- И?  
\- И это еще… – Рядом с чулками встала пара золотистых босоножек на высокой шпильке. Очень высокой. Только благодаря крутому изящному подъему предмет обуви размером 9,5 не смахивал на лыжи.  
\- Ты больной, – сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Ага. – Шульдих плюхнулся на диван, вальяжно раскинув руки на спинке и заложив ногу на ногу. - Эта болезнь называется «Йоджи Кудо». И я пока не имею ни малейшего намерения выздоравливать.  
\- Дай угадаю. Твой китаёза – би. И ты решил сам обслуживать его со всех сторон, чтобы не допустить конкуренции.  
\- Иди к черту, Брэд. Он японец. И то только наполовину.  
\- Наполовину японец, наполовину гей… Он у тебя хоть что-нибудь доводит до конца?  
\- О, да! – с чувством отозвался Шульдих.   
Кроуфорд скривился.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, где ты взял женские туфли своего размера. Только скажи мне, как ты собираешься вести машину на этих шпильках.  
Шульдих задумчиво потеребил волосы.  
\- Ну, я… возьму их с собой, а там переобуюсь.  
Кроуфорд вышел из-за компьютера и, присев на край стола, уставился ему в лоб неподвижным, как снайперский прицел, взглядом. Шульдих опустил руки и подобрался. Его вечная ухмылка не исчезла, но стала немного натянутой.   
\- Эй, тут есть кто-нибудь? Я всё, последнего клиента продырявил. – В дверях нарисовался Джей, помешивающий ложечкой в глиняной чашке. По кабинету поплыл сладкий запах жасмина. – Вы закончили?  
\- Нет, мы, кажется, только начинаем… – рассеянно проговорил Кроуфорд. – Джей, вот что: отправляйся к Байли и присмотри какие-нибудь сандалии. Не меньше пяти пар, разные модели. Можно женские – если, конечно, там найдется женская обувь девять с половиной – но чтобы на плоской подошве…  
\- Почему я? Да он, поди, закрылся уже…  
\- …И пожалуйста, кожаные, а не какое-нибудь дерьмо, – с нажимом продолжил Кроуфорд, подавляя бунт в зародыше.  
Джей флегматично пожал плечами и не спеша удалился обратно по коридору, на ходу отхлебывая из чашки.   
\- Наги! – громко окликнул Кроуфорд, выглянув за дверь. – Ты свободен?  
\- Кисточки мою! – донеслось оттуда.  
\- Оставь, потом домоешь. Сходи к Хейвуду и возьми у него последнюю льняную коллекцию, белую. Рубашки, платья, туники… Штанов не надо. Да, и пусть тебе помогут донести.  
\- А размер какой?  
\- На Шульдиха.   
\- А… штанов точно не надо?  
\- Точно.  
Наги тоже простучал ботинками в сторону выхода. Кроуфорд снова уселся за компьютер и погрузился в изучение приходно-расходных документов. В кабинете наступила тишина. Шульдих молча сидел на диване, наматывая волосы на палец и время от времени поглядывая на часы.  
\- Ты бы притормозил, – сдержанно заметил Кроуфорд. – Ну чего тебе неймется-то? Не ходи колесом… по крайней мере, пока не убедишься, что он этого стоит.  
\- Я не могу, – просто сказал Шульдих. – Никогда ведь не знаешь, в какой момент оно кончится.  
\- Что кончится?  
\- Всё. Раз – и… – Он выразительно развел руками. – Надо веселиться на всю катушку, пока можно. Ловить волну.  
\- Угу, с Кирсом ты тоже «ловил волну», – поморщился Кроуфорд. – В Тайланде.   
\- Кирс – ебаный мудак, – убежденно заявил Шульдих.  
\- Я тебе это говорил с самого начала, – безжалостно напомнил Кроуфорд. – Однако именно мне пришлось расхлебывать последствия твоего внезапного отъезда и не менее внезапного возвращения.   
\- Я извинялся! Совершенно зря, между прочим: ты не заслуживаешь моих извинений. До сих пор не понимаю, как можно было упечь лучшего друга в психушку?!  
\- Это не психушка. Это…  
\- Ты там не жил! – взвился Шульдих. – Ты не можешь знать, что это!  
\- Черт побери! – не выдержал Кроуфорд. – Ты мне нужен живым и хотя бы относительно нормальным! Да у меня на тебе весь салон держится, только поэтому я терплю твои выходки. Но если Кудо окажется очередным мудозвоном, ко мне плакаться не приходи.  
\- Договорились, – огрызнулся Шульдих.  
Они опять замолчали. Шульдих наклонился вперед, опершись локтями о колени, и тёр пальцами виски. Кроуфорд раздраженно щелкал мышкой.  
\- Прости, я погорячился, – заговорил он, наконец. – Последнее заявление вообще всерьез не принимай.  
\- Само собой, – кивнул Шульдих. – Куда ж я еще пойду, как не к тебе. Слушай, Брэд: а если окажется, что я... ну... не создан для романтических отношений... – Он насмешливо искривил губы. – Можно, я тогда с тобой останусь?  
\- Да.  
\- А если у тебя кто-нибудь... появится?  
\- Не исключено, но маловероятно. – Кроуфорд сверил сумму в счете и нажал "Осуществить платеж".  
\- Да-а? Что, и спать со мной будешь?  
\- Буду. Если это решит все твои проблемы.  
\- Все мои проблемы решат только кастрация и лоботомия. – Шульдих вздохнул. – Спокуха, мужик, я тоже пошутил. Совести у меня, конечно, никогда не было, но до совращения натуралов я еще не докатился.  
В коридоре снова раздались шаги.  
\- Принес! – На пороге появился Наги в сопровождении хорошенькой китаянки, оба нагруженные ворохом одежды в прозрачных полиэтиленовых чехлах. Сложив свою часть ноши на диван, девушка радостно прощебетала что-то по-китайски, поклонилась и вышла. Наги, слишком дисциплинированный, чтобы встревать, но слишком любопытный, чтобы уйти, пристроился в уголке на табурете.  
\- Пшёл вон с дивана, – сухо скомандовал Кроуфорд.   
Шульдих торопливо поднялся. Кроуфорд разложил вешалки, отступил на шаг, задумчиво рассматривая льняное великолепие разных оттенков и фасонов, с тесьмой, вышивкой и шнуровкой.  
\- Платить сам будешь. Я твои заскоки спонсировать не собираюсь.  
\- Ясное дело, – покладисто согласился Шульдих.  
– Раздевайся давай. – Кроуфорд выбрал длинную тунику из небеленого полотна, без рукавов, с глубоким острым вырезом и воротником-стойкой.  
Шульдих стянул топ и расстегнул ремень джинсов.  
\- Наги, отвернись.  
\- Ага, щас.  
\- Нет, ну если тебе так интересно… – многозначительно протянул он.   
Наги скорчил гримасу и демонстративно уставился в окно.  
Под джинсами оказались фиолетовые стринги на тонких витых лямках. Полупрозрачные.  
\- Мда, – лаконично прокомментировал Кроуфорд.  
Наги фыркнул, скосив глаза. Джей, который как раз входил в дверь со стопкой нагроможденных одна на другую обувных коробок, выразительно присвистнул.  
Кроуфорд небрежно приподнял со стола золотистые босоножки:  
\- Наги, убери куда-нибудь. Завтра Шульдих отдаст их обратно – если, конечно, этот магазин для трансгендеров принимает товары назад.   
Он вытащил сандалии из коробок, расставил в ряд и сосредоточенно прищурился. Потом уверенно ткнул пальцем в одну пару – на толстой подошве, с верхом из широких ремешков, захлестывающих подъем и обнимающих щиколотку:  
\- Вот. То, что надо.   
\- А можно, я хоть чулки надену? – без особой надежды спросил Шульдих.  
\- Даже не думай. Конечно, отрадно, что ты не выбрал что-нибудь черное в сеточку, но упаковывать твои ноги в этот… полиамид, да еще в такую жару…  
Шульдих критически осмотрел свои предусмотрительно выбритые ноги.  
\- Брэд, они у меня бледные, как у утопленника. Мне что, в солярий бежать?   
\- Не надо. Затонируем, на раз сойдет.  
\- Зато ногти можно накрасить, – проявил инициативу Наги. – Ты в какой цвет хочешь?  
\- Бронза, – деловито бросил Кроуфорд. – OPI, номер сорок пять. Пошли в зал.  
В зал отправились все вчетвером. Шульдих откинулся в кресле, задрав босые пятки на подзеркальник, и закрыл глаза. Пока Наги шустро обрабатывал ему ноги тональником, Кроуфорд колдовал над лицом: густо подчеркнул линию ресниц черной подводкой, растушевал, добавил темно-серые тени на верхние веки и светлые – под бровями. Несколько слоев черной туши и бежевая помада довершили макияж.  
Джей стоял чуть поодаль, сунув руки в карманы, и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим.  
\- А на руках ногти красить? – осведомился Наги, вопросительно глянув на Кроуфорда.  
\- Красить. Шульдих, голову подними. Джей, что у тебя в уши есть… поагрессивней?  
\- Сейчас схожу, посмотрю. Чаю сделать кому-нибудь?  
\- Да, спасибо, – обрадовался Наги.  
\- Лучше кофе, – сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Ром с колой, – выпендрился Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд расчесал ему волосы, заложил рыжие пряди так и эдак… потом выпустил на волю густую челку, а все остальное собрал в небрежный хвост на макушке и закрепил массивной черепаховой заколкой.  
\- Вставай. И можешь обуться.  
Вернулся Джей с медицинским подносом, на котором были четыре разнокалиберных чашки зеленого чая и несколько упаковок с пирсами из стали, кости и камня. Кроуфорд сам вынул из ушей Шульдиха привычные платиновые колечки и заменил их острыми костяными крючками.   
\- Джей, одолжи-ка ему свою амуницию.  
\- С какой стати?   
\- Жмот, – обличил Шульдих.  
\- Детишки, не ссорьтесь, – рассеянно одернул Кроуфорд. – Джей, ремень и напульсник, на остальное мы не претендуем.  
Отделанный заклепками ремень с большой пряжкой туго перетянул талию. Еще один (собственный Шульдиха), более узкий и длинный, свободно опоясал бедра чуть ниже первого.  
Шульдих подошел к зеркальной стене, внимательно осмотрел себя с ног до головы, картинно потянулся, закинув руки за голову. Он выглядел… нездешним. Хищным. Опасным.  
Джей, успевший тем временем снова вкусить благословения китайского чая, глянул из-за его плеча.  
\- Брэд, ты гений. Может, ему еще татушку забацать по-быстрому?  
\- Угу, на лбу. «Я идиот и горжусь этим».  
\- Да это у него и так на лбу написано.  
\- Цыц, белобрысый, – беззлобно огрызнулся Шульдих. – Ну и… каким местом я похож на бабу?   
\- А, так вот в чем была цель маскарада? Брэд, беру свой комплимент насчет гения обратно. На бабу он не похож.  
\- И не надо, – отрезал Кроуфорд. – За раскрашенными трансвеститами – это в бордель, а у меня тут салон красоты. Кра-со-ты. Я понятно выражаюсь?  
\- Вполне, – покорно кивнул Шульдих. – Брэд, а я красивый?  
\- Очень, – строго сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Самая настоящая «горячая штучка», – подтвердил Джей. – Кстати, а кому на этот раз мы отдаем свою девочку?  
Кроуфорд промолчал. Шульдих украдкой показал ирландцу средний палец.  
\- Визажисту из «Широи Конеко», – скромно заложил всезнающий Наги.  
\- О господи… – Джей поперхнулся чаем, откашлялся, аккуратно отставил чашку и торжественно продекламировал:   
\- «Две равно уважаемых семьи   
В Вероне, где встречают нас событья,   
Ведут междоусобные бои   
И не хотят унять кровопролитья.   
Друг друга любят дети главарей,   
Но им судьба подстраивает козни,   
И гибель их у гробовых дверей…»   
\- Брэд, можно, я ему врежу? – перебил Шульдих.  
\- Нельзя, – быстро предупредил Джей. – У тебя маникюр еще не просох. Погодите, визажист – это который «Йоджи»? Долговязый такой, светлого окраса? Ну да, кто бы сомневался. Шульдих, а ты нормальных принципиально не выбираешь?  
\- А у них там нормальные есть? – скептически хмыкнул Кроуфорд.  
\- Да есть, есть! Брюнет там очень даже – загар, мускулы…  
\- Фарфи, да ты никак запал? – съязвил Шульдих. – Он вообще-то гетер. Да и ты тоже, насколько я знаю.   
\- А еще что ты о них знаешь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался тот, облокотившись о спинку кресла. – Брэд, может, поручим ему промышленный шпионаж? Я так понял, в стан врага он уже внедрился достаточно… кхм, глубоко. Хотя нет… – Джей огорченно сдвинул брови. – Судя по тому, что я сейчас тут наблюдаю, дело обстоит как раз наоборот.  
\- Выметайтесь все, – устало сказал Кроуфорд. – Шульдих, чтобы завтра в девять был на работе, а то я из тебя и вправду девочку сделаю.  
\- Есть, сэр! – Шульдих дурашливо салютнул и направился к выходу. Дверь за ним закрылась, а потом снова приоткрылась – буквально на секунду. Что-то маленькое и легкое, как бумажный самолетик, впорхнуло в зал и спланировало к ногам Кроуфорда.  
Это были стринги. Фиолетовые, из полупрозрачного капрона. На липучке.  
Джей хохотнул. Наги покраснел. Кроуфорд нахмурился и озабоченно покачал головой.


	5. Брэд Кроуфорд делает стрижку

Йоджи кончиками пальцев похлопывал по щекам клиентки, распределяя увлажняющий крем. Оми неслышно просочился в зал и шмыгнул за бумажную ширму – туда, где, отделенный от напарника большим двухсторонним зеркалом, работал Ран. С минуту из-за ширмы доносилось торопливое перешептывание, а потом Оми выскочил обратно.   
\- Что случилось? – вполголоса окликнул Йоджи.  
«Курофордо», - беззвучно сартикулировал Оми, округлив и без того огромные глаза.  
\- Что ему надо?  
Оми выразительно пощелкал пальцами вокруг своей головы и скрылся за дверью.  
Первой, совершенно безумной мыслью Йоджи было: «Что с Шульдихом?!»  
Спокойно, идиот, тут же одернул он себя. Если бы с Шульдихом что-то стряслось, вряд ли Кроуфорд воспринял это как повод сходить в парикмахерскую.  
Йоджи закончил с кремом.  
\- Это займет несколько минут, Рина-сан. Могу я пока предложить вам чаю?  
Знаменитая японская предупредительность, по мнению Рана, могла стать одной из фишек салона Shiroi Koneko в Гонконге. Чай был обязанностью Оми, почтительное обращение к клиентам являлось служебным долгом всех без исключения.   
Ран доделал сложную прическу шестилетней девочке, пришедшей с мамой, проводил обеих до двери и пригласил Кроуфорда войти.   
Иногда, сочувственно подумал Йоджи, служебный долг бывает тяжел.  
Он начал наносить тональную основу. Ран повел Кроуфорда к парикмахерскому креслу. Йоджи, адепт красоты и жертва профдеформации, не мог не отметить, как идет удлиненным глазам Фудзимии зловещий прищур, а щекам – нежнейший румянец сдержанной ярости.  
Кроуфорд, напротив, выглядел безмятежно, но взгляд у него был подвижный и цепкий, как челюсть молодого бульдога. Проходя мимо, он удостоил Йоджи легким кивком. Йоджи вежливо поклонился в ответ.

Развлекая свою клиентку разговорами, он на автомате смешивал пудру до нужного оттенка и одновременно чутко прислушивался к тому, что происходило на Рановой половине зала.  
Там царило молчание. Долго шумела вода – Ран мыл Кроуфорду голову – потом шуркнул полиэтиленовый пеньюар.

Шевелюра американца отличалась густотой и ухоженностью.  
\- Итак… мистер Кроуфорд… вы желаете поправить прическу или изменить стиль?  
\- Изменить.  
\- И как вас постричь?  
\- На ваше усмотрение. – Кроуфорд непринужденно улыбнулся. – Полностью отдаю себя в ваши руки… эээ… Фудзимия-сан.  
Ран тоже улыбнулся. Такой улыбкой вполне можно было затачивать лезвия.  
Кроуфорд вспомнил, что кровопусканиями в средние века занимались именно цирюльники. Он вообще был очень эрудированным человеком.  
И очень храбрым.

По другую сторону зеркала тихо лязгали ножницы, и от этого звука почему-то хотелось втянуть голову в плечи.  
Йоджи вздохнул. Ран был парикмахером от бога, но пункт «Общение с клиентами» он проваливал безнадежно.  
\- Йоджи? Йоджи, вы меня слушаете?  
\- Да. Простите, Рина-сан, я отвлекся. Мы говорили о…  
\- О бровях.  
\- Да! Так вот, можно использовать осветляющую пасту. Но я бы вам не советовал – у вас и так довольно мягкий цвет, и, если просто нанести светлые штрихи… вот, смотрите…

\- Вы всем клиентам массируете шею, Фудзимия-сан?  
\- Да. Не беспокойтесь, мистер Кроуфорд, это входит в стоимость обслуживания.

\- Йоджи, а как вы думаете, накладные ресницы…

Еще через полчаса Йоджи был временно свободен и имел твердое намерение пойти покурить – которому, увы, не дано было осуществиться. Из-за ширмы в сопровождении Рана появился Кроуфорд, посвежевший и абсолютно непроницаемый.   
\- Кудо-сан, а вы всегда наносите тон пальцами? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался он.  
\- Не всегда, – сказал Йоджи. – Но я действительно предпочитаю живой непосредственный контакт.  
Кроуфорд смерил его взглядом и понимающе усмехнулся одним уголком рта. Йоджи до боли стиснул зубы, потому что у него просто язык чесался сказать «Передайте привет Шульдиху», и потому что Кроуфорд смотрел так, будто ждал, что Йоджи это скажет. Более того – он смотрел так, будто сам не прочь был передать привет от Шульдиха. И тогда этот день точно стал бы последним в короткой жизни Кудо Йоджи.  
Кроуфорд сухо кивнул:  
\- Всего доброго, Фудзимия-сан, Кудо-сан. Рад… непосредственному знакомству.

Едва дверь за ним закрылась, Ран в три шага пересек коридор и скрылся в своем кабинете, попутно бросив:  
\- Оми, принеси мне гранатовый сок.  
Йоджи метнулся следом.  
\- Сиди, – приказал он взволнованному Оми.  
\- Йоджи-кун, к тебе клиентка, – шепотом сообщил тот.  
\- Займи ее чем-нибудь.  
\- Чем я ее займу? Чаю она не хочет…  
\- Оми, чем угодно! Хоть в карты с ней сыграй на раздевание!  
Йоджи взял стакан, налил воды из кулера и вошел в кабинет.  
Ран сидел за столом, глядя в стену перед собой. Поза его казалась расслабленной, но выражение лица могло напугать непривычного человека до икоты. Это было лицо убийцы, четко и профессионально планирующего чью-то безвременную кончину.   
Йоджи не дрогнул. Он наблюдал редкие, но впечатляющие вспышки фудзимиевского темперамента не первый год и давно научился отличать общую напряженность от реальной угрозы.  
\- Ран, водички попей…  
Ран взял стакан у него из руки и, коротко размахнувшись, шваркнул об стену. Осколки рассыпались крупным градом, и на светлой штукатурке расплылось мокрое пятно.  
-Я просил сок. – В голосе Фудзимии тоже хрустело битое стекло.  
\- Стену-то потом Оми мыть, не тебе, – как можно спокойней возразил Йоджи.  
\- Оми за это деньги получает, – отрезал Ран.  
«За твои истерики ему никто не доплачивает», – подумал Йоджи, но счел за лучшее промолчать.  
\- В приемной есть кто-нибудь? – деловито спросил Ран.  
\- Нет, – соврал Йоджи.  
Ран стиснул пальцы в кулак и пару раз от души врезал по ламинированной столешнице.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это было? Мистер Лучший стилист Коулун-сити пришел проверить, насколько я серьезный конкурент его рыжему пидорасу! – Он предупреждающе вскинул руку: – Йоджи, ты прекрасно знаешь, что в целом я ничего не имею против пидорасов, поэтому не смей меня сейчас перебивать!   
Йоджи покорно заткнулся. В минуты душевного смятения Фудзимия порой прибегал к инвективной лексике, но и тогда не забывал о политкорректности.  
Он вскочил из-за стола и прошелся туда-сюда, давя осколки подошвами рабочих туфель.  
\- Даже не стал заморачиваться и кого-то подсылать! Сам пришел, лично! И за что только мне такая честь?  
\- Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, что государство – это ты, но по-моему, он вообще хотел разнюхать, как у нас тут всё… устроено.  
\- Надеюсь, мы удовлетворили его взыскательному вкусу, – едко процедил Ран.  
\- Надеюсь, он утёрся, – перевел Йоджи. – Да ладно, человек натурально головой рисковал. Честно, я думал, ты его прирежешь. Ножницами.  
Ран вдруг прыснул. Йоджи облегченно хохотнул.   
\- Ладно, всё, – сказал Ран. – Иди работай. Я в порядке.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно.  
Йоджи решил попытаться.  
\- Ран, а можно, я сегодня пораньше уйду? Клиентов всё равно пока немного…  
\- Если ты будешь отлынивать, их и не станет много.  
Попытка не удалась. Йоджи вздохнул и повернулся к двери.  
\- Кудо, не смей выходить к клиентам с таким похоронным лицом. В субботу – День драконьих лодок*. Я дам тебе выходной.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Йоджи.  
Он знал, что сам Ран и в праздник останется работать: закроет салон и засядет до самого вечера с расчетами и заказами. Еще и Оми не забудет припахать. Совесть громко требовала предложить свою помощь, но Йоджи был просто не в силах прислушаться. Он не видел «рыжего пидораса» почти три дня, и никакие муки совести не могли заглушить тоску его сердца и… прочих органов.  
С учетом всех обстоятельств, намерения Кроуфорда беспокоили его не меньше, чем Рана. А то и больше.  
\- Слушай, Ран. – Он снова обернулся. – А может, надо было немножко… напортачить? Пусть бы думал, что мы им не конкуренты, а мы бы пока спокойно раскрутились…  
\- Йоджи, это вопрос профессиональной чести, – холодно отчеканил тот. – Но ответные меры мы просто обязаны принять.  
\- Какие? – с интересом спросил Йоджи.  
\- Пока не знаю. – Ран усмехнулся. – Стричься к ним я точно не пойду.  
\- Я могу, – с готовностью отозвался Йоджи.   
Ран кинул на него пристальный взгляд:  
\- У тебя все нормально?   
Йоджи насторожился.  
\- Да, а что?   
\- Просто спросил. Потерпи, ладно? Сам понимаешь, время такое.  
\- Да понимаю я всё… – Йоджи положил руки ему на плечи и начал осторожно разминать. Ран был все еще на взводе. От него исходили горячие волны гнева и тонкий запах мусса для укладки. Йоджи прикусил губу, чтобы не заскулить.  
«Твою же мать, – с тоской подумал он. – Еще пара дней воздержания, и на друзей вставать начнет».  
\- Я скажу Оми, чтобы принес тебе сок, ага? И убрал осколки.  
\- Да, – сказал Ран. – Спасибо.  
Йоджи отпустил его и вышел из кабинета.

***  
\- Бе-зуп-реч-но… – медленно проговорил Кроуфорд, еще раз придирчиво рассмотрев себя в зеркале. – Шульдих!  
\- М-м? – Шульдих глотнул кофе и откинулся в кресле, наслаждаясь последним затишьем. Праздник еще только в субботу, а уже завтра весь день расписан по минутам – и даже без кофе-пауз.  
\- Задержись вечером. Пострижешь меня как обычно.  
Шульдих с сомнением оглядел начальственную голову.  
\- Брэд, я, конечно, еще и не на такие чудеса способен, но учти: получится очень коротко.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, – кивнул Кроуфорд. – Серьезный бизнес требует жертв.  
\- Может, не надо? Тебе очень хорошо. Там же не написано, кто стриг.  
\- Это дело принципа, – твердо сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Брэд…  
\- Шульдих, твоего прекрасного бойфренда тоже сегодня никто не отпустит. Самурай ножниц и расчески просто в бешенстве от моего визита, а такие, как он, никогда не упустят случая отыграться на окружающих.  
«Ты определенно из той же породы, Брэд», – уныло подумал Шульдих. Но вслух ничего не сказал, потому что, как и Йоджи, не хотел усложнять свою и без того нелегкую жизнь.


	6. Дуань-у цзе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дуань-у или Дуаньу, также называемый «двойной пятёркой», так как приходится на пятый день пятого месяца по лунному календарю, — китайский традиционный праздник, приходящийся на начало лета. Его название обычно переводится как праздник драконьих лодок, по наиболее распространённому в этот день обрядово-развлекательному действу — состязанию в гребле на лодках, изображающих драконов © Википедия
> 
> ** Землетрясение в Кобе — одно из крупнейших землетрясений в истории Японии. Землетрясение произошло утром во вторник 17 января 1995 года в 05:46 местного времени. Сила толчков доходила до 7,3 магнитуд по шкале Рихтера. По подсчётам, во время землетрясения погибло 5 502 человек © Википедия

\- Номер четыре, каштановый. Двенадцать штук.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Пять-семнадцать, светло-каштановый сандре. Два-три-четыре… тоже двенадцать.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Девятьсот семьдесят три, медовый блондин. О, вот этим ты Йоджи красишь, да?  
\- Не отвлекайся.  
\- Ой, прости… три штуки всего, между прочим.  
\- Посмотри получше, там должна быть вторая коро… Черт!  
Издевательски подмигнув экраном, компьютер самовольно ушел на перезагрузку.  
\- И часто с ним такое? – спросил Оми.  
\- По два-три раза на дню. – Ран дождался загрузки, пощелкал мышкой и снова чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.  
\- Что?  
\- Не открывается.  
Оми отложил очередной тюбик краски и подошел к столу:  
\- Пусти меня, пожалуйста. Попробую кое-что сделать.  
Ран безнадежно пожал плечами и уступил ему место за компьютером. Оми деловито постучал по клавишам.  
\- Придется немного подождать. Я запустил проверку диска.  
\- Хорошо. Я и не знал, что ты в этом разбираешься.  
\- Да-а-а… – Он смущенно улыбнулся. – Отец говорил: «Если ничему путному не выучишься – станешь хакером».  
\- Мой говорил: «Если ничему не выучишься – сдохнешь под забором», – мрачно сообщил Ран.  
\- Дядя Сатоши был приколист…  
\- Оми, сейчас не самое подходящее время для воспоминаний.  
\- Да… извини.  
Ран поплотнее закрыл окно, откуда доносились музыка и праздничный гул толпы, и опустил жалюзи. Оми подавил вздох.  
Ладно, не маленький.  
\- А давай, я этот комп вечером переберу? Ты не беспокойся, я умею. Если и не починю, то хуже не будет.  
\- Да ты у нас эксперт, оказывается. Ладно, если сейчас выйдет – вечером можешь попробовать. – Ран достал из ящика стола папку с бумажными счетами и принялся методично сортировать их по датам.  
\- Ран-сан, а чему ты хотел учиться?  
\- Истории.  
\- Интересно, должно быть…  
\- Мне нравится то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь. – Он скупо усмехнулся: – Не в данный момент, а вообще.  
\- А…  
\- Оми, к делу.  
\- Да. – Оми снова взялся за мышку.  
Только бы сработало…  
\- Готово! Всё на месте, всё открывается.  
Ран подошел, заглянул ему через плечо и одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Отлично.  
Оми нагнул голову – на минутку вдруг стало трудно дышать.  
Он поднялся со стула и вернулся к шкафу, который Ран определил под склад материалов.  
\- Ран-сан…  
\- Оми, работаем.  
\- Ран-сан, а можно, я тебя буду братом называть?  
Оми машинально продолжал считать – на этот раз собственный пульс. Сердце так зачастило, что он едва не сбился. Одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать…  
\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли по имени, – ровно сказал Ран.  
Вот тут Оми прорвало. За что?! Всё ведь было так хорошо. Он старался…  
Он только и делает, что старается. Ходит сзади и виляет хвостом, как щенок, и всё без толку.  
\- Прошу прощения, – очень спокойно проговорил он. – Фудзимия-сама не хочет подчеркивать родство с бесполезным существом вроде меня.  
\- Оми…  
\- Знаешь, ты ведь тут не единственный, кто… остался один. Ты мне ничего не должен, но я думал, мы могли бы… ладно, забудь. Тебе просто нравится делать вид, что никому не понять твоих страданий.  
Ран рывком поднялся на ноги, оттолкнув стул. Оми сдуло из комнаты, как листик жимолости, подхваченный злым осенним ветром.  
Он промчался по коридору, выскочил наружу и шлепнулся на ступеньки черного входа.  
Ну вот, оказывается, он еще и трус.  
Здесь было почти тихо – не считать же за шум рокот автомобильных двигателей и звонки трамваев. Мегаполис никогда не умолкает, но голос его так же однообразен, как голоса живой природы. Привыкаешь и перестаешь замечать.  
\- Ненавижу, – сказал Оми вслух. Обида сухим колючим комком царапала горло, и ее просто невозможно было удержать внутри. – Не-на-вижу.  
Он имел полное право называть Рана братом. Они ведь родственники, пусть и дальние – троюродные там, что ли… Их родители были очень дружны, даром что навещали друг друга всего пару раз в год – летом, на День моря, и шестнадцатого января, на мамин день рожденья. Фудзимии жили в Токио, семья Оми – недалеко от Осаки, в Кобе.  
В восточном пригороде. В традиционном японском доме.  
В январе девяносто пятого стечение этих двух обстоятельств почти наверняка означало смерть.  
Согласно данным сейсмологов, землетрясение длилось всего двадцать секунд**.  
Согласно записям в медицинской карте, он провел под обломками почти восемь часов. И еще неделю – в реанимации. Когда его доставали, он был в сознании.  
Оми не помнил ничего. Совсем ничего. Успел он хотя бы проснуться, когда все началось? А остальные – успели?  
Он очень надеялся, что нет.  
Мама. Папа. Тетя Юкио. Дядя Сатоши. Айя.  
Школу Оми заканчивал в приюте. А потом его забрали.  
Ран.

***  
Лодка была красная, и голова дракона на носу тоже была ярко-красной, с золотой чешуей, золотыми глазами и угольно-черными ноздрями, которые как будто воинственно раздувались в предвкушении гонки. Кен торопливо хлопнулся на скамью, пока не сбило с ног качкой и напирающей толпой добровольных гребцов. Выше по течению соревновались команды, а тут собрались все, кому не лень, включая особенно неуемных туристов.  
«В следующем году, – подумал Кен, – обязательно буду в команде».  
\- Хей, Япония.  
Кен вскинул голову. Чуть впереди него, у правого борта, сидел пирсингист из Schwarze Katze – голый по пояс, в пестрой бандане на голове. Оба предплечья гайдзина были обвиты браслетами вытатуированной на коже колючей проволоки, и в сочетании со шрамами и повязкой всё это придавало ему довольно-таки залихватский вид. Кен даже улыбнулся ни с того ни с сего. Гайдзин ухмыльнулся в ответ, подмигнул и отвернулся.  
Барабаны взорвали воздух одновременно со всех сторон. На корме заорал направляющий, с берега завопили болельщики. Кен покрепче ухватился за весло и вжарил изо всех сил. Над лодкой мгновенно встало водяное облако – он не рассматривал, некогда было, а просто чувствовал. Волосы взмокли от воды и пота, челка липла к глазам, и приходилось все время мотать головой, как жеребец на скачках. Иногда Кен ненароком скашивал глаза вправо и видел впереди блестящую от воды мускулистую спину, на которой ходуном ходили острые лопатки.  
Барабаны надрывались на каждой лодке – только успевай различать, какой из них твой. Кен того и гляди сбился бы с ритма, если бы впереди него над водой не разносилось гортанное «Go, go, go, go, go!!!». А потом гайдзин испустил такой пронзительный боевой клич, что даже уши на минутку заложило, и стало страшно и весело. Кен оглох от шума и ослеп от солнца, тысячекратно отраженного в водяных брызгах, и махал веслом, как сумасшедший.  
Лодка с разгона ткнулась носом в отмель, и только тогда он сообразил посмотреть назад.  
Оказалось, что они выиграли.  
На берегу кричали и махали руками. Кен выбрался на песок, кто-то тут же сунул ему чашку, разлили саке. Он опустошил чашку одним глотком – хотелось пить. Разогретое солнцем вино приятно ударило в голову.  
\- Давай пять, Япония.  
Одноглазый уже надел синюю безрукавку – татуировки остались на виду, приковывая взгляд.  
Кен сжал протянутую ладонь, стараясь контролировать силу: руки массажиста – ценный, но и опасный инструмент.  
\- Жми, не бойся, – усмехнулся гайдзин.  
\- Джей, ты идешь? – окликнул стоявший неподалеку тоненький азиатский мальчик. Он держал за ошейник давешнюю бело-рыжую собаку.  
Девушка-распорядитель объявила что-то в микрофон, по-китайски и по-английски; в первый раз Кен не понял, во второй – прослушал.  
\- Тебе туда. – Гайдзин легонько взял его за плечо и развернул в сторону помоста, где награждали победителей сувенирными безделушками, а сам не спеша направился к ожидавшей его парочке. Кен двинулся своей дорогой, но, не выдержав любопытства, оглянулся на ходу.  
Интересно, как ему тут живется… такому? Ладно, шрамы и белые волосы – их-то никуда не денешь, но пирсинг, татуировки, шмотки… Ему что, нравится, когда на него все пялятся?  
Или ему всё равно?  
Как это может быть – всё равно, что о тебе подумают?  
А все-таки нет в нем ничего страшного. Пожалуй, его даже можно назвать симпатичным… в каком-то смысле.  
Если, конечно, очистить сознание.

***  
\- «Брак – это обмен дурным настроением днем и дурными запахами ночью». Мопассан, кажется. Или нет. У моей муттер была книжка с высказываниями знаменитых людей – так вот это как раз оттуда.  
Шульдих лежал на бортике фонтана, откинув голову Йоджи на колени, и лениво болтал ногой в воде. Йоджи любовался и бешено завидовал: на Шульдихе были клетчатые хлопковые шорты, а на нем самом – узкие брюки из тафты. Закатывать неудобно, снять неловко, мочить жалко…  
\- Я был очень впечатлительным ребенком. Решил, что не женюсь ни за какие коврижки. Тем более что их с отцом дневные отношения вполне подтверждали этот афоризм.  
\- Не говори, что именно это сделало тебя геем.  
\- Я не сказал. Но у меня была моральная травма.  
\- Бедный мальчик… – Йоджи осторожно, едва касаясь провел кончиком пальца по его приоткрытым губам. Еще пару часов назад эти губы были щедро намазаны блеском – с гламурным перламутровым отливом и пошлейшим банановым привкусом.  
С ума сойти.  
\- Щекотно… – заметил Шульдих, не делая, однако, ни малейшей попытки отстраниться. – В общем, если продолжить развивать мысль, то любовь – сплошной обмен физиологическими жидкостями.  
\- Так это любовь?  
\- Назовем это пищевым пристрастием. Ты очень вкусный. – Шульдих звучно втянул палец в рот и демонстративно облизал подушечку.  
\- А ты просто сволочь… – Йоджи ухватил его за волосы и, притянув ближе, смял очередным поцелуем. Вандализм, вот что это такое. Болезненное желание нарушить гармонию, созданную чужими руками.  
Он хотел знать вкус этих губ без помады. Видеть эти глаза без теней и туши. Выяснить, чем пахнет Шульдих по утрам, неумытый и с похмелья…  
Стилисты – те же художники: вечно ищут себе чистый холст.  
\- Влип я, рыжик. Писец котенку.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Не могу без тебя.   
Шульдих вяло усмехнулся и отвел глаза:  
\- Водички попей, Йоджи. Со всеми бывает. И у всех проходит.  
\- Зачем же водички? Я лучше чего покрепче выпью, раз такой день. Пойдем куда-нибудь?  
\- Пойдем. – Шульдих сел и начал обуваться.  
Они медленно побрели по улице. Разговор не клеился: Шульдих как-то поскучнел, да и Йоджи больше не находил в себе желания трепаться. Он тут, можно сказать, в любви признался, а…  
Ладно, без драм. Хочешь, чтобы тебе на шею вешались – влюбляйся в девчонок, а не в парней.  
Кстати о девчонках.  
Девушка, шедшая навстречу, более чем соответствовала всем Йоджиным стандартам красоты. Короткие обтягивающие брючки не скрывали стройных ног, а живой любопытный взгляд явственно выдавал туристку. Еще более явственно, чем европейские черты лица и волочащийся сзади чемодан на колесиках.  
Она улыбнулась, поймав одобрительный взгляд Йоджи, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Приятно, черт возьми! Приятно, когда тебе приветливо улыбаются, а не обламывают на каждом шагу.  
\- Нравится? – спросил Шульдих. – Проводи ее до гостиницы. Она не откажет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Тебе разве когда-нибудь отказывали?  
\- Ну, бывало…   
\- Не откажет. Давай, пока далеко не ушла.  
\- Да зачем?  
\- А потому что ты у меня вот где уже! – неожиданно вызверился Шульдих. – Тебе вообще знакомо понятие «личное пространство»? Ты же мне продохнуть не даешь!  
\- Я?! Мы неделю не виделись!  
\- И на следующей не увидимся. Я буду занят.  
\- Что, каждый день?  
\- Да.  
\- Погоди, но…  
\- Да отвяжись ты от меня!  
Шульдих круто развернулся и стремительно зашагал прочь. Йоджи, в полном ошеломлении, остался стоять посреди улицы.  
Ну и как это понимать?

Он заехал домой и переоделся. Выбор рубашки и штанов помог ненадолго отвлечься от мучительного неразрешимого вопроса: что он сделал не так?  
Кажется, его послали.  
На неделю или...?  
За что?!  
Почему люди, которые становятся для него главными, всегда уходят?  
Йоджи похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли чего. Видно, судьба у него сегодня такая – ехать помогать Рану в салоне. Всё лучше, чем лежать, глядя в потолок, и гонять по кругу одни и те же невеселые мысли.

***  
Оми видел, как подъехала машина, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Как будто всё затекло от долгого сидения – руки, ноги… сердце.  
Йоджи подошел и молча опустился рядом на ступеньку, вертя на пальце автомобильный брелок. Подумав, достал из джинсов почти пустую пачку «Salem Pianissimo» и закурил.  
\- Помогает? – спросил, наконец, Оми.  
\- Не очень, если честно.  
\- Дай попробовать.  
\- Держи.  
Первая затяжка оказалась чересчур слабой, вторая – чересчур сильной. В глазах защипало, но Оми упрямо давился едким дымом. Говорят, курение – медленное самоубийство. Что ж, туда ему и дорога. Неблагодарный гаденыш…  
Йоджи протянул руку и вытащил у него из пальцев сигарету.  
\- Не увлекайся, мелюзга. Вредно для потенции.   
\- А сам-то?  
\- Я на свою пока не жалуюсь. Если начну жаловаться – курить брошу, не сомневайся. – Он затушил окурок о каблук и метким щелчком отправил в урну. Потом порылся в карманах и выудил наполовину распотрошенную упаковку жвачки.  
\- На-ка, зажуй. А то Ран тебе накостыляет за сигареты.   
\- Пусть накостыляет, – горько возразил Оми. – Хоть буду знать, что ему не всё равно.  
Йоджи обхватил его за плечи, притянул к себе, потрепал по волосам. Оми зажмурился и часто-часто задышал приоткрытым ртом, чтобы не разреветься в голос, как трехлетка.  
Когда его в последний раз кто-то обнимал?  
Мама. Шестнадцатого января, перед сном.  
\- Ему не всё равно, – сказал Йоджи. – В этом и проблема. Понимаешь, бывает, когда просто боишься, а бывает – боишься испугаться. И вот это уже полный пи… совсем плохо.   
\- А я? – глухо пожаловался Оми ему в рубашку. – А мне не страшно?!  
\- Знаю, что страшно, чиби. Только ты-то своего страха не боишься – вот и получается, что ты сильнее. Тебе и рулить.   
\- Круто, – устало съязвил Оми.  
\- Стрёмно, ага, – согласился Йоджи. – А что поделаешь?  
Оми молча кивнул.  
Наверно, всё было бы гораздо проще, окажись его братом Йоджи, а не Ран.  
Чушь какая…  
\- Я пойду. – Он деликатно шмыгнул носом и поднялся на ноги. – Я должен извиниться.  
Йоджи тоже кивнул:  
\- Ты только себя не грызи, ладно? Я, конечно, не знаю, что у вас там опять стряслось, но он и сам тот еще ублюдок.  
Оми усмехнулся, придерживая дверь плечом. Он определенно не отказался бы занять место в списке Йоджиных «ублюдков». Где-нибудь между Раном и Кеном…  
\- Ты идешь?  
\- Не сейчас. – Йоджи решительно пискнул брелоком. – Пожалуй, мне тоже надо… кое с кем объясниться.

***  
Уже в машине Йоджи вдруг осознал, что у него проблема. В смысле, новая проблема.  
Он не знал, где живет Шульдих.  
Они встречались в баре. В клубе. На набережной. Однажды даже в храме. Пару раз за Йоджи заезжали, но предложение ответной любезности было отклонено.  
Он попробовал позвонить, но нарвался на «абонент временно недоступен». Не то чтобы он сильно удивился. Раз пошла такая пьянка…  
Твою мать, да что же за день сегодня такой! Как с цепи все сорвались – Шульдих, Оми, Ран…  
Ран.   
Есть люди, настолько увлеченные своим делом, что не изменяют ему даже по праздникам.  
И если Йоджи не ошибся с аналогией – он знал, где искать одного из таких людей.

Разумеется, салон был закрыт. Йоджи нажал кнопку вызова на двери. Ждать пришлось примерно минуту.  
Он не ошибся.  
\- Слушаю.   
\- Мистер Кроуфорд, это… Кудо Йоджи. – Он не сразу сообразил, что Кроуфорд, должно быть, видит его на мониторе интеркома.  
\- Да?  
\- Я… Пожалуйста, скажите мне адрес Шульдиха.  
Возникла короткая заминка.  
\- Могу я узнать, что произошло? – спросил Кроуфорд.  
\- Я бы и сам хотел это понять, – уклончиво отозвался Йоджи.  
На том конце Кроуфорд запиликал кнопками мобильника, потом тихо выругался.  
\- Хорошо. Тебе есть куда записать?  
\- Я запомню.  
\- Запиши. Его адрес и мой телефон.


	7. Сказка для Шульдиха

В дверь постучали, громко и настойчиво. В каждой новой квартире Шульдих первым делом отключал электрический звонок, так что немногочисленным посетителям приходилось сбивать костяшки пальцев. Что ж, еще один повод приходить пореже.  
Открывать не хотелось совершенно. Но это, скорей всего, Кроуфорд, а Кроуфорд всё равно не уйдет, пока ему не откроешь. Он всегда как будто чувствовал, когда требовалось его присутствие. Вернее, когда оно совершенно не требовалось – как в тот раз, когда ему пришлось выбивать дверь, а потом перетягивать Шульдиху руки до локтей галстуками Аскот, потому что они оказались ближе всего, а время уходило.  
Врачи тогда сказали, еще четверть часа – и было бы поздно.  
Чертов Брэдли Кроуфорд…  
Шульдих повернул ключ и злобно рванул ручку двери.  
На пороге стоял Йоджи. Слегка встрепанный, но, как всегда, элегантный. Стильный. Охренительно красивый.  
\- Прости, – брякнул Шульдих вместо приветствия.  
Йоджи слегка отпрянул.   
Твою мать, Шульдих, ты, видно, так и будешь всю жизнь отпугивать людей...  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь?  
Вот же черт, а… Похоже, ритуальное биение головой о стену плохо сказалось на мозгах.  
\- Нет, – без промедления отозвался Йоджи. – Я тебя люблю.  
Шульдих пару раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот. Наверно, полагалось что-то ответить, но в голове у него сейчас впору было в гольф играть, поэтому всё, что он смог придумать, было:  
\- Какого хуя?!  
Йоджи пожал плечами.  
\- Это я пришел узнать, какого. Что это было вообще?  
\- А, это… Ерунда. Короткий приступ самоуничижения. Забудь, ладно? Если можешь.  
\- Само… что? Мне показалось, ты на меня орал.  
\- Согласись, было бы странно, если бы я орал на самого себя, – раздраженно пояснил Шульдих.  
\- Хотел бы возразить, да нечего. – Йоджи хохотнул. – Войти можно?  
Шульдих молча кивнул. Йоджи шагнул вперед и, взяв его за плечи, притянул к себе. От Кудо пахло табаком и немножко потом, а еще – городом: пылью и горячим асфальтом. Летом.   
Только дурак захочет умереть, когда его обнимает парень, пахнущий летом.  
С другой стороны, Шульдих никогда не считал себя особенно умным. В глубине души.  
\- Я просто не знаю, как тебя убедить, – огорченно признался Йоджи. – Что бы я ни сказал, ты ведь всё равно сейчас не поверишь, да? Единственное, что я могу – это… быть с тобой. Если ты, конечно, не против.  
Тушь для ресниц надо было брать водостойкую, с досадой подумал Шульдих. Если уж ему суждено сегодня опозориться, следует хоть выглядеть при этом достойно, а не как чучело.  
\- Йоджи, я тебя не заслуживаю, – честно сказал он. – Я идиот. Чертов. Ебанутый. Идиот.  
\- Эй, а я думал, твой «короткий приступ» прошел. В любом случае, я считаю, это слегка преувеличенное заявление.  
\- Слегка?  
\- Угу. Самую малость.  
\- А все-таки ты со мной еще намучаешься. – Не то чтобы он хотел переубедить Йоджи. Вовсе нет. Но не предупредить было бы просто… недальновидно.  
\- Я уже понял.   
\- Что, приссал?  
\- Весь дрожу, не чувствуешь?  
Йоджи и вправду слегка дрожал, как будто замерз. Шульдих тоже внезапно ощутил потребность согреться. Он прижался к Йоджи теснее и ткнулся носом ему в плечо, а руки засунул под рубашку.  
К его досаде и неудовольствию, под рубашкой оказалась майка, заправленная в джинсы.  
\- Кудо, ты бы еще шубу надел…  
\- Мог бы, – беспечно согласился тот. – Я, знаешь, как-то совсем не о прикиде думал, пока ехал к тебе. Но если покажешь, где тут спальня, я охотно сниму всё, что тебе не нравится.

Постель была завалена одеждой, но Йоджи все-таки отыскал свободный уголок и уселся, с любопытством осматриваясь. Шульдих сгреб шмотки на пол и затолкал под кровать. Опустил штору на окне – она здесь была особенная, из какого-то не пропускающего свет материала: Шульдих засыпал исключительно в темноте, и совместить это с привычкой возвращаться домой перед рассветом было непросто.  
В спальне тут же наступил полумрак, словно великан накрыл ее ладонью, надежно спрятав от города – от всего мира – и оставив Шульдиха наедине с Йоджи.   
С зеленоглазым Йоджи. С Йоджи, который много курил, чтобы меньше болтать. Который любил мясо по-французски и терпеть не мог пасмурную погоду. С Йоджи в шелковой рубашке цвета шартреза, с прицепленными на вырез солнечными очками.  
Йоджи.  
Йоджи.  
Йоджи…  
\- Ну, чего расселся, – буркнул Шульдих. – Раздевайся.

Уже через несколько минут губы начало саднить от поцелуев, но остановиться было невозможно. Разве что перейти от приятного к совершенно улетному…  
\- Йоджи, ты снизу был когда-нибудь?  
Йоджи моргнул и помотал головой на подушке.  
\- А придется, – осклабился Шульдих. – Тот не бисексуал, кто под геем не бывал.  
\- Сам придумал?  
\- Ага. Только что. Я вообще, знаешь… разносторонне одаренный.  
\- Это синоним слова «ебанутый»?  
Шульдих одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Соображаешь...

Все положенные случаю манипуляции с пальцами прошли на ура, но, когда дошло до основной части, Йоджи начал нервничать и зажиматься.  
\- Тш-ш-ш… – торопливо забормотал Шульдих. – Потерпи, пожалуйста, потерпи, мой хороший… Думаешь, мне в первый раз легко было? Это только сначала немножко плохо, а потом очень классно, честное слово, вот увидишь…  
Йоджи как-то странно фыркнул и сдавленно выдохнул.  
\- Что, так больно?  
\- Ужасно… – страдальчески скривился он. – Прямо как будто разрывает изнутри…  
\- Черт… - Шульдих потряс головой в попытке прочистить мозги и начал отстраняться.  
\- Не-не-не, - сказал Йоджи. – Стоп, давай обратно. Я пошутил. Мне просто нравится, как ты меня… уговариваешь.  
\- Ах ты… - Шульдих хлопнул его по бедру и снова двинулся вперед, на этот раз более напористо.   
Йоджи снова затих, но напрягаться перестал – только часто дышал приоткрытым ртом, как будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
А потом он застонал так, что Шульдих перестал сомневаться. То есть не то чтобы совсем перестал – поскольку дело было уж очень ответственное – а все-таки хотелось надеяться, что он не разочаровал Йоджи.  
Потому что Йоджи его не разочаровал. Ни капельки.

Веки казались тяжелыми, как мешки с песком, но спать не хотелось. Хотелось смотреть на Йоджи – раскрасневшегося, влажного и откровенно счастливого. До неприличия откровенно.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
\- Зачем? – подозрительно спросил Шульдих.  
\- Ну закрой. На минутку.  
\- Тушь размазалась, да? – Он озабоченно потер скулу мизинцем. – Чертов Кроуфорд…  
\- У тебя веснушки на веках. Я думал, показалось…  
\- Заметно? Надо будет сказать Брэду, чтобы в следующий раз брал тон потемнее.  
\- Неа. Не надо их замазывать, ладно? Мне нравится. А можно, я тебя сам накрашу?  
\- Ну… попробуй.  
Шульдих сполз с постели и, не одеваясь, прошелся по комнатам в поисках остатков своего мейк-апа. Основной запас хранился у Брэда, но все-таки и здесь кое-что можно было найти.  
Йоджи усадил его в кресло перед зеркалом. Шульдих откинул голову и постарался расслабиться.  
Это оказалось нелегко. Прикосновения Брэда никогда не вызывали такой забавной реакции – желания засмеяться, дернуться, зевнуть и вздохнуть одновременно. Они были четкими, скупыми и выверенными. Кроуфорд наносил макияж, как боевую раскраску, и под ней Шульдих и вправду чувствовал себя… сильнее.   
В руках Йоджи кисточки порхали невесомо и даже как будто слегка неуверенно. Словно он, наоборот, пытался найти и открыть что-то, чего и сам Шульдих в себе не подозревал.  
\- Готово. Можешь заценить.  
Шульдих взглянул – и не узнал себя.   
С серебристой поверхности чиппендейловского трюмо на него смотрел ангел: бесполое существо со взглядом ребенка, усмешкой сфинкса и развратно торчащими пунцовыми сосками – Йоджи все-таки не удержался от того, чтобы пройтись по ним спонжем.  
\- Кудо, ты что со мной сотворил?! Я в таком виде отсюда не выйду, даже одетый.  
\- Да, пожалуй, немного того… – задумчиво согласился тот. – Ладно, сейчас переиграем.  
Он снова взялся за кисти, щеточки и шпатели.   
Еще через десять минут в зеркале отражался вполне обычный парень, каких полно на улицах большого города – судя по наличию макияжа, представитель какой-нибудь свободной профессии.  
Вот только этот парень был лет на пять моложе Шульдиха. Свежее. Чище.   
И он явно не переживал всего, что свалилось на Шульдиха за эти годы.  
А еще он определенно знал себе цену, и цена была – ого-го.  
Откинув волосы, Шульдих обнаружил у самого виска ювелирно выведенный тонкой кисточкой иероглиф.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Моя подпись, – ухмыльнулся Йоджи. – Привет от нашей конторы вашей конторе.  
\- Хренассе, – сказал Шульдих. – Вот автографов на мне еще не ставили.  
Йоджи заметно смутился.  
\- Извини, я не подумал… – Он схватился за салфетку.  
\- Да нет, – перебил Шульдих. – Пусть будет. Я… кажется, не против.


	8. Трилистник

Шульдих засыпает на полуслове. Только что говорил, говорил, а потом раз – и уже спит. Даже рот остается приоткрытым. Смешно…  
А просыпается, наоборот, очень тяжело. Кроуфорд звонит ему по утрам, чтобы разбудить. Громкость телефона выставлена на максимум. Шульдих берет трубку и отвечает, не открывая глаз: «Да, Брэд. Да, уже встал. Я в душ, перезвони минут через пятнадцать» – и тут же снова засыпает.  
\- Йоджи, кто она?  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Вы так явно влюблены, что я даже завидую. Она красивая?  
\- Безумно. Почти как вы, Сумита-сан. – Йоджи невольно расплылся в ухмылке, пытаясь представить, как отреагировал бы Шульдих на это заявление. Отдельно на первую и на вторую часть.  
\- Ах, какой льстец… – Не скрывая удовольствия, старушка игриво потрепала его по щеке.  
Сумита-сан была одинока и за неимением семейных забот увлеченно следила за собой. К тому же она имела обыкновение рано вставать, и Йоджи почти привык начинать рабочий день именно с нее.  
Проводив ее до двери, он сунул в рот мундштук с незажженной сигаретой и направился к подсобке, но, на свою беду, столкнулся с Раном, который как раз выходил из кабинета.   
Не тратя лишних слов, Ран выдернул сигарету из держателя, переломил пополам и с отвращением швырнул в урну.  
\- Твою мать, Фудзимия!  
\- Йоджи, ты нас спалишь.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Только что звонили из пожарного управления. К нам едет инспекция.  
\- Опять? – Йоджи нервно хихикнул. – Интересно, кто на очереди? Гринпис? Комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних?  
\- Увидим. – Ран апатично пожал плечами и, вытащив из урны полупустой мусорный пакет, сунул ему: – Иди вынеси.   
\- А Оми на что? – возмутился Йоджи.  
\- Оми тебе не мальчик на побегушках. Двигай давай.  
Йоджи мысленно закатил глаза и потопал во двор.  
Терпение, Кудо, терпение. Всё когда-нибудь кончается, и за самым длинным днем наступает вечер.  
А вечером…

***  
Кен припарковал мотоцикл, снял шлем и толкнул тяжелую дверь с надписью «Cut’n’beat. Master Farfarello».  
В его распоряжении было два часа обеденного перерыва. Хватит ли двух часов на то, что он задумал?  
Должно хватить.  
Он ожидал попасть в тесное мрачное помещение, чем-то напоминающее средневековую камеру пыток; но салон оказался довольно просторным и на удивление светлым – белое процедурное кресло посередине, белый диван в углу, белая наглухо задернутая штора на окне. Стерильность интерьера нарушали развешанные по стенам рисунки и фотографии – цветные и черно-белые – куча альбомов на столе и более чем неформальная внешность самого мастера.  
\- Привет, – улыбнулся гайдзин. – Что, решил себя… модифицировать?  
\- Я хочу татуировку, – сказал Кен.  
\- Легко. Рисунок есть?  
Кен понял, что упустил самое главное.  
Рисунок.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и рванул напролом:  
\- Крест. Крылья. Надпись там… поэффектней. И вообще, разве ты не должен мне что-нибудь предложить?   
Гайдзин рассмеялся – открыто, но как-то необидно.   
\- Я тебе трилистник нарисую. Кельтский узел. Смотри. – Он выбрал один из альбомов, полистал и предъявил Кену.  
Стилизованный трилистник был выведен непрерывной линией, причудливо сплетавшейся в похожие на сердечки лепестки.  
\- Это на удачу.  
\- Пойдет, – сказал Кен.   
\- Вот сюда. – Гайдзин положил ладонь ему на рубашку, чуть повыше левого кармана.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Раздевайся и садись.  
Кен снял рубашку и взобрался на кресло, укрытое прозрачной целлофановой пленкой. Спину слегка холодило. Он ощущал себя как в кабинете врача: будто снова – медосмотр перед игрой, и скоро выходить на поле.  
Гайдзин натянул перчатки и аккуратно протер ему грудь салфеткой с антисептиком. Потом опустил спинку кресла пониже, подкатил табурет и уселся, задумчиво покачивая зажатым в пальцах маркером.  
\- Щекотки боишься?  
\- Нет.  
Маркер безостановочно заскользил по телу, оставляя тонкий черный след. Кен скосил глаза, исподтишка рассматривая пересеченную шрамом щеку и острые прядки остриженных ёжиком волос.  
\- Так что ты хочешь обо мне знать?   
\- А?  
Гайдзин коротко усмехнулся, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Все нормально, ты мне тоже интересен. Спрашивай. Только и я буду спрашивать.  
Кен кивнул. Провел языком по губам и слегка передернул плечами – ну да, он не боится щекотки, но это же не значит, что он ее не чувствует…  
\- Твои шрамы. Они откуда?  
\- Я попал в автокатастрофу. Давно, еще в детстве. Меня вышвырнуло из машины через окно и изрезало осколками. Не люблю стёкла.  
\- Походу остальные колюще-режущие тебя не смущают, – заметил Кен, окинув взглядом разложенный на инструментальном столе арсенал.  
\- С чего бы? У каждого есть свое предназначение. Иглы должны колоть, ножи – резать. Стёкла должны защищать от холода и ветра.  
\- Ладно. Твоя очередь.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Кен мысленно крякнул с досады. И как ему самому не пришло в голову сначала познакомиться?  
\- Кен.  
\- Джей. Я сберег тебе один вопрос.  
\- А Фар…  
\- Фарфарелло? Творческий псевдоним. «Чертенок» по-итальянски. Звучит красиво, ну и классика, опять же… Данте Алигьери. «В придачу к ним Дракон и Забияка, да Рыжик лютый, да еще Кривляка». Дракон у нас Брэд, рыжик – понятно кто… Да и Наги поначалу вполне тянул на забияку, это он сейчас присмирел. С Брэдом попробуй не присмирей.  
\- Ничего себе.  
\- Вы до такого не додумались, да? А чем котята укрепляют… командный дух?  
\- Мы дружим, – убежденно сказал Кен.  
Джей отложил маркер и густо смазал рисунок вазелином.  
\- Это зачем?  
\- Чтобы краска меньше растекалась. Я сберег, а ты потратил.  
\- Ты меня подловил. Валяй.  
Джей отошел к столу и начал сосредоточенно настраивать тату-машинку. Кен не торопил – интересно было смотреть, как он вставляет иглы и заполняет тушью колпачки.  
\- Какая музыка тебе нравится?   
Кен удивленно моргнул:   
\- Рок. «Дир эн Грей», например. Под них здорово на байке гонять… хотя гонять ты тоже не любишь, наверно, да?  
\- Нет, почему. Скорость – это здорово. Ты вообще следишь за своими вопросами?  
\- К черту. Спрашивай.  
\- Как ты стал массажистом?  
\- Я изучал спортивный массаж в футбольной школе. – Он нахмурился: вспоминать по-прежнему было тяжело. – Потом… из спорта пришлось уйти. Надо же было чем-то заниматься. А ты?   
Джей вернулся на свой табурет и снова склонился над Кеном:  
\- Теперь, главное, не дергайся.  
Машинка низко зажужжала, впиваясь в тело с остервенением шмеля-камикадзе.  
\- Я сделал себе татуировки, чтобы прикрыть шрамы. Вот эти, на руках. Ну и… увлекся процессом, можно сказать. А пирсинг и художественное шрамирование – это уже так, заодно.  
\- У тебя и художественные есть?  
\- Нет. Мне своих хватает. Но тебе могу сделать.  
\- Ага, – хмыкнул Кен. – Когда соберусь – буду знать, к кому обращаться.   
Они надолго замолчали. Кен умел молчать – Йоджи вечно нужен был слушатель.   
Джею, похоже, не требовался ни слушатель, ни рассказчик; его молчание было самодостаточным, как молчание океана. Он вывел основной контур, сменил машинку и приступил к прорисовке теней.  
\- Почему ты уехал из Японии?  
Кен поморщился, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.  
\- Больно?  
\- Немного.  
\- Расслабься. Дыши ровно.  
«Я не могу…»  
\- Так почему ты уехал?  
\- Я не мог больше смотреть, как играет моя команда.  
Джей кивнул. Кен украдкой перевел дух. Только и всего. Так просто.  
А он-то не говорил этого даже Йоджи.   
То есть не то чтобы Йоджи не понимал. Наоборот, понимал, вот и старался не бередить. И… у него тогда были свои проблемы.  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- У тебя правда глаза нет?  
\- Технически есть. – Джей отвел иглу, вытер с незаконченной татуировки потеки туши и сукровицу. Потом стянул повязку и поднял голову.  
Огромный зрачок, окруженный узким золотистым кольцом радужки, был совершенно белым. Это напоминало слепые глаза статуй – жутко, но завораживающе. «Надо же, – подумал Кен, – блондин, а ресницы темные. И длинные, как черт знает что…»   
\- Травматическая катаракта, – пояснил Джей. – Излечению не подлежит.  
\- А почему ты… – Кен смешался. – Можно же… ну… протез…  
\- Чувство меры не позволяет, – признался Джей. – Видишь, сколько во мне всего искусственного?   
Кен произвел мысленный подсчет: заклепки в количестве – на обоих ушах, штанга в брови и колечко в нижней губе.  
\- Еще что-то есть?  
\- Есть. – Гайдзин ухмыльнулся. - Показать?  
\- Не надо. – Кен почувствовал, что краснеет. «Смешливый, зараза», – беззлобно подумал он.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Джей закончил работу, еще раз осторожно протер рисунок и намазал какой-то мазью. Наложил сверху пленку и заклеил всё пластырем.  
\- Часа через два можешь снять. Будешь промывать и смазывать. Не плавай и не загорай, пока совсем не заживет.   
Он тщательно разровнял края пластыря, напоследок погладив Кена по груди до странности целомудренным движением – будто ребенка по голове.  
\- Ты красивый.  
\- Вот еще, – фыркнул Кен. И, подумав, добавил: – Ты тоже. Не в этом дело-то.  
\- Конечно, – согласился Джей. – А в чем?  
\- Не знаю. – Кен слез с кресла и надел рубашку. – Пока не разобрался.  
Джей улыбнулся и снова приладил на глаз повязку.  
\- Приходи. Будем разбираться.

***  
Ран уткнулся лбом в сложенные на подзеркальнике руки и закрыл глаза.   
«Я успокаиваюсь. Я отдыхаю.  
Мышцы тела расслаблены.  
Полная неподвижность. Блаженный покой.  
Полный покой».  
Он знал, что будет тяжело, но, честно говоря, не ожидал, что настолько. Да еще эти постоянные проверки…  
Ни одна комиссия до сих пор не нашла, к чему бы придраться, но их неуемная назойливость и оправданная положением бесцеремонность раздражали, как зудение комара над ухом. Ран давно боролся с искушением сорваться и кого-нибудь прихлопнуть.  
И даже знал, кого именно.  
Чертов Кроуфорд! Ему бы хоть раз пережить такой дурдом в собственном салоне…  
«Усталость проходит, медленно уходит, исчезает, испаряется.  
Виски прохладные.  
Мысли спокойные, ясные».  
\- Ран-сан… домой?  
«Все мышцы тела эластичны, подвижны, сильны.  
Я полон энергии и здоровья.  
Чувствую неуклонный, мощный прилив сил.  
Восприятие активно, мысли быстрые и четкие».  
\- Оми, помнишь, ты что-то там говорил насчет своих хакерских способностей?  
\- Было, – не стал отпираться Оми. – А что?  
Ран поднял голову:  
\- Есть одна идея. Пойдем в кабинет, поговорим.


	9. Переполох

В отличие от Шульдиха, Кроуфорд _вообще_ никогда не опаздывал на работу.  
Просто иногда его задерживали непредвиденные обстоятельства, вызванные медлительностью и бестолковостью окружающих.  
Так, в банке, куда он заехал обменять кредитную карту с истекшим сроком действия на новую, его продержали на семь минут дольше тех десяти, что укладывались в его утреннее расписание. В итоге он не успел вовремя проехать перекресток и крайне неудачно вписался в самый центр пробки на Остин-роуд.  
Он попробовал позвонить в салон – предупредить о задержке – но номер салона был постоянно занят, а по личному администратора никто не отвечал. Кроуфорд с досадой нажал кнопку отбоя, и телефон тут же взорвался громкой трелью, высветив на дисплее «Шульдих».   
\- Слушаю.  
\- Брэд, что за дела?!   
Кроуфорд поморщился: резкий голос Шульдиха ввинчивался в ухо, как штопор.   
\- А что такое?   
\- Нельзя было хотя бы предупредить? Нет, я всё понимаю – но семьдесят пять процентов!!! Если ты мне вздумаешь зарплату урезать из-за этой ебаной акции…  
\- Шульдих, – ласково сказал Кроуфорд, – положи трубку, пожалуйста. Чем меньше ты будешь истерить, тем быстрей я разберусь, что у вас там случилось. Где Сильвия?  
\- Рядом со мной, на стационарном, – немного сдержанней сообщил Шульдих. – Чертов аппарат уже докрасна раскалился!  
\- Давай ее сюда.  
\- Мистер Кроуфорд. – Судя по интонациям, администратор была взволнована не меньше Шульдиха, но, не в пример ему, помнила о корректности и субординации. – Это вы объявили "день сумасшедших скидок"?  
\- Разумеется, нет.  
\- На нашем сайте размещен рекламно-информационный баннер: сегодня все услуги оказываются с семидесятипятипроцентной скидкой. Кроме того, такой же баннер висит на новостном портале района. Если это сделали не вы – и уж точно не я…  
– …то очевидно, кто-то очень хотел нам насолить, – нетерпеливо закончил Кроуфорд. – Какая обстановка в салоне?  
\- Все в сборе, все готовы. Свободных мест по записи больше нет, и в приемной уже немаленькая очередь.  
\- Значит, так: скидку считать действительной. Позвоните, чтобы баннер с районного портала убрали. Информацию на сайте не менять, но сообщить, что запись на сегодня больше не ведется. В приемной объявить: примем всех, кого успеем до закрытия. С Шульдихом кто сегодня работает?  
\- Лили.  
\- Вызывайте Келли Мин.  
\- Уже пыталась. У нее телефон отключен. Я отправила электронное сообщение, но…  
\- Окей. Вызывайте всех, кто сегодня свободен. Поставьте запасные кресла и тумбочки напротив зеркальной стены. Начинайте работу, я подъеду, как только сумею выбраться из пробки.  
\- Хорошо. Мистер Кроуфорд… Вы знаете, кто это мог бы быть? – осторожно поинтересовалась Сильвия.  
\- Возможно. Но это сейчас не самый актуальный вопрос.  
\- Да… И все-таки, если это вам о чем-нибудь скажет: на баннере у нашего символа – белые уши.  
\- Белые уши? – Кроуфорд испытал желание крепко выругаться и громко расхохотаться. Одновременно. Впрочем, и то, и другое было не в его привычках. – Спасибо, Сильвия. Вы мне действительно очень помогли.   
Он еще раз нажал отбой, убрал телефон и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Ох, скорей бы уж Наги дорос до водительских прав! Как было бы удобно сейчас оставить машину на него и махнуть в салон подземкой...   
Так, главное не суетиться. Сильвия – опытный администратор, обладающий идеальным соотношением инициативности и исполнительности. Она справится.  
Кроуфорд опустил окно. Солнце еще не совсем пробилось сквозь дымку, и воздух казался свежим. Не был, но казался – и на том спасибо.  
Утренний смог был нежно-голубым; вечерний будет фиолетово-желтым, как застарелый синяк.  
 _«Над горой Лу дождь и туман; в реке Че прибывает вода.  
Вдали от них я не знал покоя от тоски!  
Я побывал там и вернулся... Ничего особенного:  
Над горой Лу дождь и туман; в реке Че прибывает вода»._  
Кроуфорд любил этот город – как полигон своих сражений, из которых самое грандиозное и победоносное всегда впереди.  
Хакерская атака, а? Ну надо же…  
На заднем сиденье заворочался Наги.  
\- Брэд, почему стоим?  
\- Пробка.  
\- А… Я слышал, ты говорил по телефону. Что-нибудь случилось?   
\- Все нормально. – Кроуфорд усмехнулся. – Отсыпайся, геймер. Нам предстоит насыщенный день.

Он отправил Наги переодеваться и заглянул в зал. Работа шла полным ходом: шумела вода, щелкали ножницы, гудели фены. Почти все кресла, включая запасные, были заняты; свободным оставалось только крайнее справа, рядом с Шульдихом. Сильвия по-прежнему висела на телефоне.  
\- Салон «Шварце Катце». Извините, сегодня всё занято. Могу я предложить вам другой день?  
\- Запиши это на автоответчик и не парься. – Шульдих торопливо рылся на полках шкафа с шампунями и ополаскивателями. – А, Брэд, вот и ты, наконец. Поработаешь? Я тебе там место держу, возле себя.  
\- Почему бы нет? – Кроуфорд поманил его к окну и, взяв за подбородок, внимательно заглянул в лицо. Шульдих страдальчески закатил глаза:  
\- Так и будешь каждое утро проверять?  
\- Еще немного, – невозмутимо заверил Кроуфорд. – Он меня почти убедил.  
\- Он вообще, знаешь ли… довольно убедителен. Сколько там осталось от обещанного мне месяца – дней пять?  
\- Шесть. Но, как видишь, котята уже перешли к активным боевым действиям.  
\- Уверен, что они?  
\- Абсолютно. Ты что, не в курсе, чьи уши торчат на этом баннере?   
\- А я тебя просил оставить их в покое, – напомнил Шульдих.  
\- И не подумаю. Мы еще сделаем себе неплохую рекламу с их помощью. Сильвия, оформляйте каждому посетителю Карту постоянного клиента. Со всеми положенными скидками.   
\- Даже тем, кого мы не успеем принять?  
\- Им тем более. Шульдих, марш работать. Я буду готов через пятнадцать минут. 

Давно ему не приходилось иметь дела с настолько разношерстной – в прямом и переносном смысле слова – клиентурой. Первым в кресло уселось юное создание с волосами до лопаток, в мешковатой футболке с глубоким вырезом, сползающим на одно плечо. Ноги создания утопали в широченных джинсах и завершались кедами с кислотно-зелеными шнурками.  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, сексуальную стрижку, – ломким контральто попросило оно, на время вытащив из уха наушник плеера.  
\- Мм… нельзя ли уточнить поподробней, что вы подразумеваете под…  
\- Ну вот вы посмотрите на меня как мужчина и сделайте, чтобы вам нравилось.  
Кроуфорд на минутку растерялся. Он категорически не способен был не то что посмотреть на это существо как мужчина, но даже просто определить его пол. Оставалось либо спросить напрямик, либо стричь наобум, под унисекс.  
\- Брэд, это мальчик, – тихо, одним уголком рта сообщил Шульдих. – Стриги его под Наги, ему пойдет.  
Вот как, по каким признакам он определил?! Не иначе, у всех фриков имеется тайная система опознавания себе подобных.  
\- Развелось вас… – облегченно прошипел Кроуфорд, сам не зная, на что конкретно намекает.  
Шульдих отвернулся, и плечи его недвусмысленно затряслись.

Шульдих всегда работал быстро. Он мог безостановочно кружить вокруг клиента, не присаживаясь, не примериваясь, движения его казались дергаными, как у танцора в трансе, и зачастую до самого конца невозможно было угадать, что именно он пытается изобразить. Он не любил точно сформулированных заказов, не оставлявших простора его деятельному воображению. Очередной шедевр возникал из хаоса предположений и проб, которые почти никогда не давали ошибок, а если давали – он моментально переключался, подменяя неудавшуюся задумку новой; никто, кроме Кроуфорда, и не догадался бы, что у Шульдиха случилась маленькая размолвка с его парикмахерской феей.  
Кроуфорд, напротив, всегда четко представлял, как будет выглядеть результат и по каким ступенькам к нему идти. Именно поэтому он тоже работал быстро.  
Он брал мастерством, Шульдих – мастерством и вдохновением.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена, а, Брэд? – ухмыльнулся тот.  
Они познакомились в Сан-Франциско, на конкурсе парикмахеров. Кроуфорд тогда выиграл – он был уже известен среди местной богемы, его хвалили за острый глаз и твердую руку. Сам же он лучшим своим качеством считал беспристрастность. Иногда в ущерб всему остальному.   
Беспристрастность свидетельствовала: тягаться с рыжим новичком можно будет еще год, от силы два. Три – при наличии склонности к мазохизму.  
Кроуфорд не имел такой склонности. У него была другая приверженность: авантюризм.   
Он прибрал Шульдиха к рукам и вместе с ним отправился в Гонконг. Был июль девяносто седьмого – англичане, напуганные сменой власти, спешно покидали город, экономика рухнула, новое правительство трясло и мотало из крайности в крайность. С чего он вдруг решил ехать?  
 _«Один монах спросил Цуй-вэя: "С какой целью пришел с Запада Первый Патриарх?" Цуй-вэй сказал: "Передай-ка мне подставку". И как только монах подал ее, Цуй-вэй ударил его этой подставкой»._  
Сначала они работали вдвоем – Шульдих делал прически, Кроуфорд для разнообразия занялся визажем. Потом он завербовал еще двоих топ-парикмахеров и одного визажиста. Потом к ним присоединился Джей, жаждавший, по его собственному признанию, общения с «белыми братьями». Потом на них неожиданно свалился Наги – и был тут же пристроен к делу.  
Салон процветал и расширялся. Кроуфорд всё больше отдавался политике и стратегии управления, и всё меньше – практике искусства.  
Держать в руках трепещущее горло бизнеса красоты оказалось гораздо увлекательней, чем служить ей самой.  
\- Мистер Кроуфорд… – тактично окликнула подошедшая Сильвия. – Звонила Келли Мин. Она очень извиняется, но не сможет сегодня прийти. И кроме того, вопрос с ее переездом в Кунмин – практически дело решенное.  
\- Мин уезжает в Кунмин, – пропел Шульдих. – Мин нас покидает… Кого ты возьмешь на ее место, Брэд?  
\- Пока не знаю. Мне нужен кто-то способный и с характером, чтоб тебе спуску не давал.  
\- Можно подумать, я тут у тебя – главное зло, – демонстративно оскорбился Шульдих.  
\- Если не ты, то кто?  
Кроуфорд считал этот вопрос риторическим. Судя по тому, что Шульдих не ответил, он и сам считал так же.

***  
К двум часам дня решение созрело и окончательно оформилось.  
Кроуфорд подошел к стойке администратора и попросил Сильвию соединить его с Shiroi Koneko.  
\- Фудзимия-сан, - сказал он. – Позвольте мне пригласить вас на ужин.  
\- В честь какого события, мистер Кроуфорд? – холодно поинтересовался тот.  
\- Мне кажется, нам пора побеседовать. Если вы не против, я закажу столик в ресторане «Жемчужина», на Пике. На восемь часов.  
\- Почему бы нам не побеседовать в офисе?  
\- Видите ли, я сегодня слишком занят, чтобы тратить рабочее время на разговоры. – Кроуфорд выдержал легкую многозначительную паузу. – А после работы я привык ужинать. Подумайте, Фудзимия-сан, если бы у меня на уме было что-то дурное, стал бы я приглашать вас в публичное место?  
Фудзимия чуть слышно хмыкнул в трубку.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Кроуфорд. Я приду.


	10. Всё тайное

Вечер выдался ясный, и за стеклянными стенами ресторана с вершины Пика открывался дивный вид на освещенные огнями небоскребы, пролив и чернеющие на горизонте холмы.  
Кроуфорд заказал салат с морепродуктами и французским соусом, ризотто с трюфелем и спаржей и бутылку «Шабли Гренуй».  
\- Я не голоден, – решительно заявил Фудзимия. – Мистер Кроуфорд, давайте перейдем к делу. О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
\- Это в японских традициях, или вы «Графа Монте-Кристо» в детстве перечитали? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд.  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Ни крошки хлеба, ни глотка воды в доме врага? Мне следовало догадаться выбрать японский ресторан – вероятно, там вы чувствовали бы себя уверенней.  
\- Сожалею, если мой отказ показался вам демонстративным. – Фудзимия поднял повыше обложку меню и обратился к официанту: – Салат из лосося и гранатовый сок, пожалуйста.  
Кроуфорд мысленно усмехнулся: такая отточенная сдержанность и такая предательски тонкая светлая кожа – как это, должно быть, досадно…  
В ожидании заказа он получал искреннее удовольствие от аперитива и знакомой до мелочей панорамы города, и весьма сомнительное – от легкой предзастольной беседы, которая оказалась какой угодно, только не легкой. Фудзимия отвечал вежливо, но односложно. Разговаривать с ним было все равно, что играть в пинг-понг с самим собой: не отбитые и не подхваченные, реплики отскакивали от собеседника, как целлулоидный шарик от стены, и бессмысленно скатывались куда-то под ноги.  
Кроуфорд решил, что пора менять тактику. К делу? Отлично. Хватит предисловий.  
\- Фудзимия-сан, я предлагаю вам работу в «Шварце Катце».  
Он ожидал возмущенного удивления – в качестве завязки спора – но Фудзимия молча выжидательно смотрел на него и даже изобразил на лице легкий интерес.  
\- Не сочтите за грубость, – продолжил Кроуфорд, – как парикмахер вы подаете большие надежды, а как владелец салона немного слишком молоды и немного слишком… импульсивны. Ведение бизнеса – трудная работа; полагаю, вы уже успели это почувствовать. Она отнимает много сил и тормозит развитие в других направлениях. Я хочу помочь вам свободно развиваться, Фудзимия-сан. У вас есть потенциал – в моем салоне есть все условия для его раскрытия. Я многого требую, но и вознаграждаю соответственно приложенным усилиям…  
Он сделал небольшую паузу. Важно уметь точно рассчитывать паузы, если хочешь в чем-то убедить собеседника. А тем более, если пытаешься его соблазнить.  
\- Я отправлю вас на «Колор Трофи» вместе с Шульдихом. Он выиграет, но вы тоже засветитесь. Получите опыт, наработаете клиентуру…  
\- Мистер Кроуфорд, – с нарочитым удивлением перебил Фудзимия. – Вы предлагаете мне место одалиски в вашем гареме?  
Кроуфорд рассмеялся.  
\- Что вы, напротив! Я хочу добавить в свой феминно-ориентированный коллектив немного истинной мужественности. И потом, речь не только о вас. Мое предложение также касается Кудо и Хидаки. Один из моих парикмахеров вскоре уезжает, место вакантно. Сам я уже оставил эту профессию, а теперь хочу окончательно отказаться и от работы визажиста. Кроме того, идея открыть при салоне массажный кабинет не нова, но по-прежнему довольно перспективна…  
Подали заказ. Кроуфорд с удовольствием принялся за салат – за весь день так и не выдалось времени нормально поесть.  
Если сумеет заполучить себе эту японскую шайку, уж он заставит их расплатиться за сегодняшний переполох!  
\- Что насчет Цукиено? – бесстрастно осведомился виновник его усталости и недоедания.  
\- У него нет профессии, не так ли? – уточнил Кроуфорд. – Его английский оставляет желать лучшего – сожалею, но это так – и здесь в Гонконге, где две трети населения мешает его с китайским, не так-то просто будет исправить положение. Через месяц я отправляю Наги в Европу. Ваш брат может присоединиться. Я оплачу ему курс подготовки в Борнмуте и первый курс обучения в выбранном им университете. К тому времени, как мальчик его закончит, вы будете в состоянии обеспечить ему продолжение учебы.  
\- Мы вам так нужны, мистер Кроуфорд? – В голосе Фудзимии наконец-то прорезалась искренняя эмоция – любопытство.  
\- Вы талантливы, Фудзимия-сан. Я умею продавать таланты.  
\- Пять минут назад я «подавал надежды», – с неприкрытым ехидством напомнил тот, – а теперь уже «талантлив». Пожалуй, стоит поупираться хотя бы с целью узнать, какого эпитета я удостоюсь в следующий раз.  
Кроуфорд невозмутимо усмехнулся и подлил им обоим вина. Фудзимия задумчиво пригубил из бокала. Скулы у него откровенно зарозовели. Кроуфорд вспомнил, что у азиатов низкий порог переносимости алкоголя.  
«Еще решит потом, что я пытался его напоить…»  
Фудзимия поставил бокал на стол и озвучил результат своих размышлений:  
\- Через год я сам оплачу ему учебу.  
\- Года вы не продержитесь, – отрезал Кроуфорд. – Шесть месяцев – и пожалуйста, примите это как комплимент. Но если рассуждать теоретически… – Он промокнул губы салфеткой и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Через год вам пора будет заняться расширением дела, а это потребует и сил, и средств. Вашему брату придется подождать еще год, а потом еще и еще. Вы будете его учить; он, на свою беду, может оказаться способным. Вы вложитесь в него – щедро вложитесь – и этим его свяжете. Он будет подчиняться вам вдвойне: как брату и как работодателю. Я, в силу кое-каких жизненных обстоятельств, имею некоторое представление о японском менталитете. Семейный долг и преданность вышестоящему для вас священны и неизбывны. Не это ли причиной, что в Японии так высок процент самоубийств?  
\- Не только, – слегка осипшим голосом возразил Фудзимия. – У японцев особое отношение к смерти. Мы не считаем ее чем-то ужасным и запредельным. «Просыпаясь утром, думай о смерти», – сказано в Бус... в кодексе самурая.  
\- Об этом я тоже наслышан, – кивнул Кроуфорд. – И тем не менее, не все японцы разделяют такую точку зрения. Кавабата Ясунари сказал: «Как бы ни был чужд этот мир, самоубийство не ведет к просветлению. Как бы ни был благороден самоубийца, он далек от мудреца».  
\- Что не помешало ему покончить с собой четыре года спустя.  
\- Насколько я знаю, суицид – только одна из так и не доказанных версий.  
\- Если бы он… – пылко начал Фудзимия, но тут же осекся. – О чем мы говорим, мистер Кроуфорд? Вы читали Кавабату?  
\- Признаться, я не в восторге от него. Мне больше по вкусу Тацуаки Исигуро; хотя, разумеется, сравнивать классиков с современниками – занятие неблагодарное.  
Кроуфорд принялся за горячее. Фудзимия окинул его недоверчивым взглядом, отвернулся к окну и надолго замолчал.  
\- Если я и соглашусь на ваше предложение, – наконец, заговорил он, – это будет только моим решением. Что касается Кудо…  
\- Если Кудо заупрямится, я подключу Шульдиха, – жестко пообещал Кроуфорд.  
\- Шульдиха? При чем тут…  
\- А вы не знали, что у них роман?  
Это был удар, он сразу понял. Глаза у Фудзимии на секунду распахнулись и тут же зло сузились.  
\- Откуда мне знать? Я не слежу, с кем спят мои подчиненные, – сухо отчеканил он.  
Кроуфорд поддел на вилку кусочек спаржи. Фудзимия жестом подозвал официанта и попросил счет.  
\- У Йоджи вечно с кем-нибудь роман, – едко добавил он. – Передайте своему парикмахеру, чтобы не обольщался.  
Кроуфорд покачал головой:  
\- Боюсь, на этот раз всё очень серьезно. Мне еще не приходилось видеть, чтобы человек так красноречиво объяснялся в любви посредством макияжа.  
Он с аппетитом доел ризотто, пока Фудзимия томился в ожидании счета.  
\- Фудзимия-сан. – Кроуфорд отложил приборы и посмотрел на него. – Я признаю, что сам настроил вас против себя. Можете считать, что мы квиты. А теперь давайте попробуем отнестись друг к другу непредвзято. Мне кажется, мы могли бы сработаться. Обдумайте это, а я позвоню вам завтра, если не возражаете.  
Фудзимия вложил деньги в поданную официантом папку и поднялся.  
\- Позвоните. Я не возражаю. Но это не значит, что я соглашусь.

***  
\- Я дома. – Ран разулся у порога и прошел на кухню. Поставил принесенный с собой пакет на стол и открыл дверцу холодильника. – Оми, у нас поесть найдется что-нибудь?  
Оми выглянул из своей комнаты.  
\- Ран-сан, я думал, ты поужинал, – растерянно проговорил он. – Я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю.  
\- Не надо, забудь, – отмахнулся Ран, закрывая холодильник. – Лучше стаканы найди. – Он достал из пакета картонную коробку с прозрачным пластиковым окошком. – А, нет, тоже не надо. Здесь уже есть.  
В коробке оказалась пузатая винная бутылка и два бокала. Ран вскрыл бутылку и наполнил бокалы золотистым, пахнущим свежескошенной травой напитком.  
\- Бери.  
\- Ран-сан, я несовершеннолетний, – с веселым удивлением напомнил Оми.  
\- Я никому не скажу. – Ран подмигнул без улыбки; в его исполнении выглядело почти угрожающе.  
Они вышли в комнату и уселись на диван: Ран оперся на подлокотник в правом углу, Оми скорчился в левом, подобрав под себя ноги. Он глотнул из бокала, лихорадочно обдумывая тему для разговора. Вино предполагает дружескую беседу, так?  
Что он может рассказать Рану, если они виделись несколько часов назад на работе?  
\- Оми, ты вообще знаешь, чем хотел бы заниматься?  
\- Ну... э... тем же, чем и сейчас, наверно. Мне нравится помогать тебе, да и...  
\- Ты что, всю жизнь собираешься прислуживать в салоне? – строго оборвал Ран.  
Оми пожал плечами:  
\- Нет, я, конечно, поступлю потом… куда-нибудь. Когда с салоном всё наладится. Только придется китайский выучить, – с легкой гримасой добавил он, – и подыскать что-то поблизости, тогда я смогу учиться и работать одновременно.  
\- С чего ты взял, что обязан работать?  
\- Ран-сан… – Оми растерялся. Для него это было очевидно. Или Рану нужно от него что-то другое?  
Что?  
\- Оми. – Ран отставил бокал и сел прямо, уставившись на сцепленные на коленях руки. – Помнишь, ты сказал, что я ничего тебе не должен? Я это обдумал. Теперь обдумай то, что я скажу: ты мне тоже ничего не должен. Я не хочу... быть твоим долгом. Но мы могли бы попытаться. Не врать друг другу. Для начала.  
Оми опустил голову. Что это значит – «я не хочу быть твоим долгом»?  
Он не нужен Рану?  
«Цукиено, ты идиот, – сказал он себе. – Когда он не обращает на тебя внимания, ты психуешь. Когда он начинает тобой интересоваться, ты психуешь еще больше. А ну прекрати сию минуту!»  
\- В общем, так. – Ран в упор посмотрел на него. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поразмыслил и решил, что тебе на самом деле интересно. Без всяких «но», «конечно» и «придется». Понял?  
\- Да, – тихо согласился Оми.  
\- Завтра от… расскажешь мне.  
\- Да, Ран-сан.  
Ран помолчал. Потом чуть заметно кивнул сам себе и добавил:  
\- Теперь иди. Мне надо побыть одному.  
\- Да… Ран-сан. – Оми поколебался, не зная, что делать с бокалом, но решил захватить его с собой. Вино он успел распробовать – было вкусно.  
Ран озадачено нахмурился, глядя ему вслед.  
\- Оми.  
\- А?  
\- Съездим на Пик в воскресенье? Не дело, что ты до сих пор не видел города. Там очень красиво.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Когда Оми испытывал удовольствие, он начинал сиять. Глаза у него становились еще больше и как будто освещали всё лицо, выражая то, чего он не позволял себе выразить словами или неизменно вежливой улыбкой.  
Если глаза – окна души, то улыбка Оми являлась чем-то вроде двери, с надписью "Добро пожаловать" и вечно защелкнутым английским замком.  
"Айя была совсем другой", – подумал Ран.  
Айя была другой – непосредственной, избалованной. Она прыгала, смеялась и болтала без умолку…  
К этому просто надо привыкнуть. Не сестра. Брат.  
Всё будет по-другому.  
Ран откинулся на подушку. Как же он устал… Ноги гудели, голова кружилась, мозги кипели. В груди клокотало бешенство.  
«А вы не знали, что у них роман?»  
Кудо, сволочь! Так вот откуда этот Кроуфорд столько о них знает!  
Ладно, если быть справедливым, он, Ран, тоже кое-что знал о Кроуфорде и его салоне. Всё от того же Кудо.  
«Знаешь, я тут посидел в баре с этим рыжим. Он нормальный парень…»  
Нормальный, да, Йоджи? Достаточно нормальный, чтобы завалить его в койку и сдавать ему друзей в промежутках между оргазмами?!  
Как ни странно, умом Ран понимал, что накручивает себя специально – чтобы не думать сейчас о предложении Кроуфорда.  
И при этом не думать всё равно не получалось.  
«Шесть месяцев – и пожалуйста, примите это как комплимент».  
Тут как раз всё было в порядке: когда враг открыто обещает тебя уничтожить – это, по крайней мере, честно. Будь это схваткой один на один – или даже один против множества – Ран стоял бы до последнего.  
Но если он проиграет, пострадают и остальные. Оми. Кен. Йоджи… засранец.  
«Семейный долг и преданность вышестоящему для вас священны и неизбывны».  
Да. Только ведь и у вышестоящего – встречный долг: ответственность за своих людей.  
Если он примет предложение, для них мало что изменится. Это он, Ран Фудзимия, потеряет независимость. По крайней мере, на время.  
Сможет ли он работать с этим человеком? Подчиняться ему?  
«Мне кажется, мы могли бы сработаться».  
Ран вытянулся на диване и закрыл глаза. Напряг веки, не позволяя им снова подняться. К черту. Спать. Завтра опять куча дел.  
Но прежде всего – кастрировать Кудо.  
Всё остальное потом.


	11. Комплиментарные сочетания

\- Салли, догоняй!  
Утренний бег – для бодрости, вечерний – для отдыха. А лучший отдых, как известно – смена деятельности; поработал руками – пошевели ногами, и всё в твоей жизни пойдет верным ходом.  
Кен еще пару раз обежал пруд с невозмутимыми ало-розовыми фламинго и, взяв Салли на поводок, нырнул в заросли мисканта, где на белой фланелевой куртке уютно устроился Джей.  
\- Не жалко? – спросил Кен, кивнув на куртку.  
\- Нет, – просто сказал Джей, не поднимая единственного глаза от книги.  
\- Что читаешь?   
\- «Сильмариллион».  
\- Салли, лежать, – велел Кен, заваливаясь рядом. – Интересно?  
Джей посмотрел на него:  
\- Почитать?  
\- Давай…  
\- «Берен стоял рядом с Тинголом, и вдруг он заметил, что Хуан покинул их. Потом в чаще раздался оглушительный лай, так как Хуан бросился в заросли, чтобы выгнать волка оттуда, но Кархорот избежал встречи с ним и, вырвавшись из чащи, неожиданно прыгнул на Тингола. Берен быстро встал перед королем, выставив копье, но Кархорот отбросил оружие и поразил Берена, ударив его в грудь. В тот же момент Хуан прыгнул из зарослей на спину волка, и они покатились по земле в жестокой схватке…»  
Во сне Кен увидел себя большим серебристым волком, мощным, но дружелюбным, как пёс. Он лежал, раскинувшись, возле костра – тепло припекало шкуру, и кто-то приятно почесывал ему живот.   
И всё бы хорошо, но человек, кем бы он ни был, не проявлял осторожности и явно начал зарываться, а волк – он ведь все-таки волк, даже если ему и хочется иногда побыть домашним.  
Кен ощерился, негромко предупреждающе зарычал и… проснулся.  
\- Твою же… – Он торопливо откатился в сторону и уставился на гайдзина ошалевшими, внезапно приобретшими гайдзинский же разрез глазами. Поблизости беспокойно завозилась Салли.  
\- Упс. – Джей успокаивающе вскинул руки. – Ты что, правда уснул?  
\- Ага. – Кен потряс мутной со сна головой. – Не делай так больше… пожалуйста.  
\- Без проблем, – покладисто кивнул Джей. – Могу подождать, пока сам созреешь. Ну а… если так и не созреешь, тоже не страшно.  
– Типа – не больно-то и хотелось? – подозрительно уточнил Кен.  
Джей рассмеялся:  
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, Япония. Ты такой… непосредственный.  
\- Сам ты непосредственный, – огрызнулся Кен. – Мы с тобой знакомы всего ничего, а уже «люблю»…  
\- «Хочу» тебя меньше смущает? – без малейшей неловкости поинтересовался Джей.  
Кен поперхнулся воздухом. Черт, ну что за человек!  
Иногда с ним было почти тяжело. Иногда Кен и сам не понимал, почему продолжает с ним встречаться.  
В смысле, не встречаться, а так… тусоваться.  
Разумеется, это не было романтическими свиданиями – какая может быть романтика между парнями? В то же время, под определение дружбы отношения с Джеем тоже не подходили; дружба – это у них с Йоджи. Когда не надо вспоминать, что ты парень, а он… тоже парень.  
\- Ничего меня не смущает, – неохотно пробурчал Кен. – Ужинать куда пойдем?  
\- А поехали в Саи Кунг? Там рыба вкусная.  
\- Ладно. Только переодеться надо.  
\- Ага. И Салли домой отвести.  
Они уже порядком отошли, когда Кен спохватился:  
\- Ты забыл свою книгу!  
\- Я дочитал.  
\- А… а куртка?  
\- Да ее все равно уже не отстирать.  
Кен покачал головой. До чего же он странный, этот Джей…  
Может, в этом всё дело.

***  
Ран благоразумно собирался поговорить с Йоджи один на один. Но, как на грех, в то утро они все столкнулись в раздевалке.  
Йоджи стащил через голову узкий топ, с удовольствием потянулся всем телом и широко зевнул.  
\- Что, опять не выспался? – хмыкнул Кен.  
\- Понимаешь, Кенкен, – задушевно признался Йоджи, – я слишком востребован по ночам, чтобы высыпаться.  
Это вкрадчивое самодовольство резануло по и без того напряженным нервам Рана, и они оборвались, как перетянутые струны.  
Он метнул первое, что попалось под руку – обувную ложку. Стальную, тридцатисантиметровую, с резиновой петлей на конце.  
Ложка свистнула мимо уха Йоджи, срикошетила от шкафа, оставив выбоину на дверце, рассыпчато прозвенела по полу и закатилась под скамью.  
\- Ран-сан!  
\- Йоджи, ты в порядке?!  
Йоджи опасливо опустил руку, которой пытался прикрыть лицо.  
\- Я в порядке, – медленно отозвался он, внимательно следя за Раном. – Кен, Оми, вы переоделись? Идите, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Да пошли бы вы оба! Сами! Вот где уже ваши разборки… – Кен со злостью одернул воротник форменной рубашки и вышел, хлопнув дверью.   
Ран устало опустился на скамейку. Он чувствовал себя так, будто пробежал десять километров. Или отработал целый день.  
Вранье, не так уж часто они по-настоящему ссорятся. Спорят много, это да, но обычно у Йоджи получается… подстраиваться.  
\- Мелкий…  
\- Йоджи, ты мне не командир, – отрезал Оми.   
Ран хотел отправить его, но горло так перехватило, что слова просто не получались.  
Он не целился в Йоджи. Но не целился и мимо, а значит – теоретически мог попасть. Мог.  
\- Иди, Оми, – наконец, выдавил он.   
Оми с явной неохотой последовал за Кеном.   
Йоджи накинул, не застегивая, рубашку. Двигался он по-прежнему настороженно и старался надолго не отворачиваться.  
\- Прости, – сказал он. – Прости, Ран.  
\- За что ты извиняешься? – равнодушно поинтересовался тот. Уже, в общем-то, и не хотелось никаких объяснений – «разборок», как сказал Кен – ничего… только чтобы это поскорее закончилось.  
«…для владельца салона немного слишком… импульсивны».  
Ран представил, как по лицу Йоджи струится кровь, и его замутило.  
\- Пока не знаю. Но без причины ты не стал бы так беситься.  
\- Значит, есть грехи на совести?  
\- Есть. – Йоджи покаянно вздохнул. – Хочешь, чтобы я во всех сознался?  
\- Было бы неплохо, – согласился Ран. – Фактически, даже слишком хорошо. Так много счастья сразу не бывает.   
Йоджи кисло усмехнулся, подошел к нему и, опустившись на пол, принялся выуживать ложку.  
\- Для начала расскажи мне о Шульдихе.  
Йоджи сгорбился и отвернулся, шаря рукой по линолеуму. Ран свесил голову между колен и заглянул под скамейку. У самого плинтуса тускло поблескивала изогнутая полоска стали.  
\- Откуда ты узнал?   
\- Неважно. Важно, что не от тебя. Почему не от тебя?  
Йоджи выполз из-под скамейки и уселся с ним рядом, поигрывая ложкой:  
\- Вот поэтому, наверно. Не хотел тебя… огорчать.  
\- Сукин кот.  
\- Ого. Фудзимия, это новое выражение в твоем лексиконе, – ухмыльнулся Йоджи. – В смысле, так ты меня еще не обзывал.   
\- Я вчера ужинал с Кроуфордом, – коротко сообщил Ран. – Он предлагает нам работу.  
\- Нам всем? – осторожно уточнил Йоджи.  
\- Да.  
\- Ясно…  
Он отошел повесить многострадальный рожок на вешалку. Вернулся, вытащил из кармана мундштук и принялся вертеть в пальцах.  
\- Ты не против, – без вопроса сказал Ран.  
\- Для нас это крупный шанс, – кивнул Йоджи. – Из тех, от которых не отказываются. Ты же понимаешь, кто он и… кто мы.  
\- Да.  
\- Но решать тебе. Я – как вы.  
\- Я тебя вышвырну, – ровно пообещал Ран. – Уволю без выходного пособия.  
\- За что, интересно?  
\- За аморальность, – подумав, предложил он.  
Йоджи укоризненно поцокал языком:  
\- Рискованная формулировка. Я могу подать на тебя в суд за притеснения по признаку сексуальной ориентации.  
Ран хмыкнул. Йоджи сунул мундштук обратно, придвинулся ближе и обнял его за плечи.   
\- Отвали, – поморщился Ран. – Сколько раз тебе говорить: это дурная привычка!  
\- Объятия – это не дурная привычка, а важная составляющая тимбилдинга, – наставительно возразил Йоджи. – Только ты тоже должен участвовать. Ну давай, давай. Сделай над собой усилие.  
Ран протянул руку у него за спиной и с силой хлопнул между лопатками. Йоджи охнул, но одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Попытка зачтена. А теперь расскажи, что тебя на самом деле беспокоит. Мне, конечно, приятно было бы думать, что это ты от ревности изводишься – но, знаешь, как-то наглости не хватает. Колись, в чем трабл. Ты ему не доверяешь? Тебе претит ему подчиняться?  
\- Нет. И нет. – Ран сначала сказал, а потом понял, что это правда: у него нет причин подозревать Кроуфорда в коварном умысле. И гордость тут тоже ни при чем. – Я просто… Я не хочу потом всю жизнь думать, что не справился.  
\- Кто решает, справился ты или нет? Только ты сам… – Йоджи задумчиво дернул плечом. – Я так уже тебе по гроб жизни обязан, что ты нас сюда привез. Если для тебя осчастливить друга означает «не справился»…  
\- Ну да, конечно, осчастливить Кудо Йоджи – благородная цель каждого представителя человечества, – съязвил Ран. – У тебя с этим рыжим правда… серьезно?  
\- Ага.  
То, что болтун Кудо ограничился лаконичным «ага», само по себе говорило о многом. Может, и этот Шульдих тоже не шутит, подумал Ран.  
\- Слушай… а если ты попросишь его уйти от Кроуфорда и работать с нами…  
Йоджи покачал головой, не дожидаясь, пока он договорит:  
\- Не попрошу. Если он согласится, ему будет плохо. Если откажется – плохо будет нам обоим.   
\- Черт.  
\- Извини.  
\- Кончай извиняться, бесит.  
\- Из… кхм. А ты скажи, что больше на меня не злишься.  
\- Злюсь, – уперся Ран. – Нет, я за тебя рад, на самом деле… но в морду ты все-таки заслужил.  
\- После работы, Ран, ладно? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тут сейчас перед клиентами фонарем светил? Вечером сам приду, обещаю.   
\- Ладно, живи. Тебя послушать, я вообще отморозок какой-то.  
\- Есть немного, – усмехнулся Йоджи. – Только знаешь, я бы за тебя… руку дал отрезать, вот. Если бы, конечно, совсем другого выхода не было, – осмотрительно уточнил он.  
\- Да пошел ты… Топай давай за Кеном, и оба – ко мне в кабинет. Будем решать.

***  
\- Алло?  
\- Фудзимия-сан, это Кроуфорд. Вы обдумали мое предложение?  
\- Да. Но у меня… у нас есть условие.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Кроуфорд вытащил из снабженной часами, календарем и термометром подставки черный роллер с золотой гравировкой «Не будь так скромен – ты не так велик» – подарок от Шульдиха на прошлый день рожденья – и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, принялся тихонько постукивать им по столу.   
\- Фудзимия-сан, вы отдаете отчет, какие расходы повлечет за собой изменение логотипа?  
\- Разумеется, – бесстрастно подтвердил голос в трубке. – Но, насколько я помню, нам было обещано «вознаграждение соответственно приложенным усилиям». Поверьте, мистер Кроуфорд, решение перейти под ваше руководство далось нам ценой немалых усилий.  
Кроуфорд невольно усмехнулся, раскрыл органайзер и задумался, машинально выводя на странице круги и линии.  
Гонорар дизайнерам. Замена вывески. Фирменные бланки, рекламные буклеты… Не ребрендинг в полном смысле слова, но и не кот нас… кхм.  
Если грамотно подать изменения, развернув под это дело рекламную кампанию, можно будет как минимум окупить затраты.   
И кроме того, котята обязаны будут как следует потрудиться на благо нового имиджа.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал он. – Когда вы готовы приступить к работе?

Ран положил трубку, в полной тишине обвел команду непроницаемым взглядом и молча кивнул.  
Кен заржал. Йоджи ухмыльнулся и показал большой палец. Оми взмахнул рукой и сказал «Да!». Глаза у него блестели, а голос звенел от сдержанного ликования. Ран подумал, что, может быть… не так уж они с Айей и непохожи.  
На другом конце Кроуфорд отложил ручку и, взглянув на бумагу, обнаружил, что изобразил кота. Правда, кот напоминал не то длиннохвостую свинью, не то саквояж с глазами, а выражение морды заставляло подозревать его в тайком совершенной пакости.  
Рисовать Кроуфорд никогда не умел. Чертить, схематизировать, строить графики – сколько угодно. А рисовать – увольте. Не дано…  
Он снова взял ручку и быстро заштриховал коту морду, пузо, лапы и хвост. Потом ухмыльнулся и нажал кнопку селекторной связи.  
\- Сильвия, – сказал он, – подготовьте приказ о зачислении в штат парикмахера, визажиста и массажиста. С первого числа следующего месяца. Да, и еще: свяжитесь с конторой, которая разрабатывала нам логотип, и договоритесь об изменениях в дизайне. Кошке надо добавить белое пятно – лапы, кончик хвоста, м-манишку… что-нибудь одно, я имею в виду. Пусть подумают.


	12. Эпилог

\- Наги, это ты? Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста.  
Наги разулся, отнес мокрые плавки и полотенце в ванную и послушно отправился в комнату Кроуфорда.  
Тот склонился над разложенным на столе чертежом, на котором булавками была закреплена рейка лонжерона. Чуть в стороне были сложены приготовленные нервюры, которые он один за другим насаживал на рейку, предварительно капнув на них клея.  
\- Что это будет? – с интересом спросил Наги.  
\- «Катана». Бензиновый двигатель, размах крыльев почти полтора метра. Красиво полетит.  
\- Надеюсь, я еще успею увидеть?  
\- Наги… – Кроуфорд обернулся, держа руку с тюбиком клея на отлете. – Звонила твоя мать. Она хочет на оставшийся месяц забрать тебя в Японию.  
\- Я не поеду, – быстро сказал Наги. – Брэд, можно, я не поеду?  
\- Я бы на твоем месте съездил, – сдержанно возразил Кроуфорд, возвращаясь к постройке крыла. – Она скучает по тебе, и этот Такатори – он, кажется, хорошо к тебе относится…  
\- Он мне не отец, – перебил Наги. – Пусть со своими детьми нянчится.  
\- Ну да, разумеется. Такатори тебе не отец, Хелль тебе не мать, поэтому ты теперь ни там, ни там не сын. – Кроуфорд с хирургической точностью засадил в пазы нервюр вторую рейку, пустив по капле клея на стыки. – Определенная логика в этом есть… хотя глупости и юношеского максимализма гораздо больше. Послушай, мне тоже жаль, что твои родители расстались, но ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понять: в этом никто не виноват. Разница менталитетов иногда бывает непреодолимой. Японцы должны жить с японцами, европейцы – с европейцами, американцы – с американцами…   
\- Значит, я американец. – Наги уселся за стол, аккуратно сложив локти на краю, чтобы не касаться чертежа. – И вообще, дождусь совершеннолетия – возьму фамилию отца.  
\- Твое право. А ты уверен, что «Наги Брэндон Кроуфорд» звучит достаточно хорошо?  
\- По-твоему, «Наги Брэндон Наоэ» звучит лучше?  
\- Вот об этом я и говорил, – вздохнул Кроуфорд. – «Запад есть запад, восток есть восток, и вместе им не сойтись».  
\- Здесь в Гонконге, – сказал Наги, – очень даже сходятся.  
\- Паршивец. – Кроуфорд обвел глазами готовую конструкцию. Взгляд его был почти нежным. – Я знаю, от кого ты этого нахватался. Кстати, ты уже познакомился с этим… Оми?  
\- Да. Классный парень, в компьютерах шарит будь здоров.  
\- Я так и понял, – иронически усмехнулся Кроуфорд.  
\- Да ладно… – примирительно возразил Наги. – Мы ведь справились, даже не отказали никому. Плюс один к карме.  
\- Плюс сто, я бы сказал. Судя по объему проделанной работы. – Кроуфорд закрыл клей и убрал крыло будущего самолета под груз. – Я в «Сого» – что-то у нас в холодильнике совсем пусто. Ты со мной?  
\- Если ты не против.  
\- Собирайся.  
Наги вышел из комнаты, но тут же вернулся и нерешительно замер в дверном проеме.  
\- Так мне можно не ехать?  
\- Я тебя когда-нибудь заставлял?  
\- Нет. Спасибо. – Наги просиял. Он снова повернулся было уходить – и снова затормозил. - Брэд…  
\- М?  
\- Это будет очень глупо, если я скажу, что ты потрясающий… эээ… дядя?  
\- Полный идиотизм, – кивнул тот, сворачивая чертеж. – Хотя должен признать, как племянник ты тоже… неплох. Честно говоря, я ожидал худшего.  
Наги хохотнул и, круто развернувшись на пятках, отправился собираться.

***  
На набережной пролива Виктория вспыхнуло световое шоу.  
В уличном ресторанчике даи-па-донг Кен рассказывал Джею о приемах перехвата мяча в прыжке. Джей внимательно слушал и задавал уточняющие вопросы – «Никогда не знаешь, что тебе в жизни пригодится».  
Шульдих перегнулся через подоконник своей квартиры на Кантон-роуд, делая вид, что любуется огнями. На самом деле огни ему надоели еще года три назад, но сейчас не хотелось мешать гораздо более захватывающему путешествию Йоджиных артистических пальцев по полушариям его, Шульдиха, ягодиц. Он твердо решил, что еще пару минут потерпит, а потом заставит Кудо отвечать за свои действия.  
Ран и Оми вступили в темный коридор лечебницы для убийц, насильников и психопатов – шестой секции местного филиала Музея восковых фигур.   
Лето было в самом разгаре, а выходные только начинались.

_Конец_


End file.
